Appa
by aquaeructo
Summary: Keluarga kecil itu hanya membutuhkan sesosok ayah untuk melengkapinya. GS. Kyungsoo-Lay-Jongin as the main characters.
1. Foreword

_We're hurt_

**Appa**

**.**

Gender Switch: Kyungsoo = Yeoja

**.**

**.**

Hujan turun cukup deras sore ini. Terlihat seorang remaja laki-laki sedang terduduk manis di sebuah halte sambil memegang payung, wajahnya mengekspresikan perasaan cemas, sepertinya dia sedang menunggu sesuatu.

Tak lama, sebuah bus mulai mendekati dan berhenti di halte remaja tersebut duduk, saat pintu bus terbuka, dapat dilihat sesosok wanita mengenakan baju dress simple yang sangat cocok untuknya, menambah kesan anggun yang melekat pada dirinya.

"_Eomma_!"

"Lay.."

"_Eomma_! Sudah berapa ratus kali aku memintamu untuk selalu membawa payung?! Payungkan tidak terlalu berat, apa susahnya sih _eomma_?" Gerutu Lay sambil membuka payung dan berjalan ke arah eommanya. Melihat langit yang mulai mendung, Lay tahu pasti akan ada hujan deras hari ini. Dan Lay tahu kebiasaan _eomma_ tercintanya ini, tidak pernah membawa payung.

"Kalo _eomma_ bawa payung, nanti anak _eomma_ yang ganteng ini tidak akan menjemput _eomma_ lagi dong." Jelas eommanya sambil menunjukan senyuman manis.

"Aishh... Tapi _eomma_, ini melelahkan..." Lay ingin memberikan ekspresi sedih tapi mendengar ucapan manis eommanya, Lay hanya bisa tersenyum tak kalah manis dari wanita yang berada di sampingnya.

"Hehe, maafkan _eomma_, sayang." Ibu Lay mengusap pelan pipi putranya. "Ayo kita pulang." Mereka pun berjalan pulang ke rumah yang tak jauh dari halte di bawah guyuran air hujan.

.

Setelah makan malam, di rumah yang sederhana tapi penuh kehangatan, Lay memberikan secarik kertas pada ibunya.

"Surat dari siapa ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Lay. "Surat dari sekolah..." Jawab Lay pelan.

Kyungsoo membuka amplop surat itu, dia membaca secara seksama, matanya membesar terkejut, perasaan berat dan tidak enak bercampur dalam hatinya, akhirnya rasa marah pun muncul.

"Kamu diskors karena berkelahi di kelas lagi?! Lay eomma butuh penjelasanmu!"

"Ya... Seperti yang _eomma_ baca aku berkelahi di kelas lagi.." Jawab Lay sambil menundukan kepalanya, ia takut jika Kyungsoo sudah bertingkah seperti ini.

"Ya tapi kenapa Lay? Kenapa kamu harus berkelahi?"

"_Gwaenchana, eomma_. Aku memang sudah lama ingin memukul anak itu."

"LAY!" Lay semakin menundukan kepala, dia sudah tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menatap wajah murka ibunya ini.

"Jawab _eomma_, Lay! Kenapa kamu memukulnya? Siapa yang mengajarkan sikap preman pasar yang main pukul-pukul orang padamu, huh?"

Lay tidak terima dirinya dipanggil preman pasar. Sudahlah, Kyungsoo memang berhak untuk mengetahui alasannya, Lay pun memberanikan diri untuk menatap Kyungsoo tepat pada matanya.

"_Eomma_ mau tahu alasannya? _Eomma_ mau tahu alasan mengapa aku geram setengah mati pada anak itu? _Eomma_ mau tahu kenapa aku harus membungkam mulut kotornya dengan pukulan? Dia menghina aku, _eomma_! Dia, dengan santainya mengatakan bahwa aku anak haram yang ga jelas siapa ayahnya, semua yang buruk tentangku dia beberkan dan didengar oleh semua siswa di kelas! Aku bukan preman, _eomma_.. aku bukan.. tapi untuk anak sebrengsek Park Chanyeol, jangankan memukulnya, mumbunuh dia pun aku sanggup jika Tuhan mengizinkan."

Lay meluapkan semua amarahnya, rasa sakit di dada ia tahan sekuat tenaga, air mata yang sudah tertampung ia tahan agar tidak terjatuh dari tempatnya, semua ia tahan meskipun hal itu hanya membuatnya semakin sakit. Lay langsung lari ke kamarnya membiarkan Kyungsoo yang terdiam kaku di ruang makan.

Kyungsoo terasa seperti tersambar petir. Hal ini, semua perkataan buruk tentang keluarganya, adalah hal yang paling ia takutkan selama ini. Meskipun begitu, perkataan itu seharusnya dia yang menerimanya, bukan Lay. Ia terduduk lemas, air mata mulai membasahi pipi lembutnya, ia merasa bersalah, sangat bersalah pada Lay.

Semua ini berasal saat dia masih berada di bangku kuliah. Dia dan kekasihnya 'melakukannya' benar-benar atas nama cinta, pada awalnya dia sendiri merasa khawatir dan ketakutan saat mengetahui dirinya sedang mengandung, tapi kekasihnya berhasil meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia akan bertanggung jawab karena rasa cinta dan kasih sayangnya yang tulus pada Kyungsoo maupun anak yang dikandungnya yang merupakan darah dagingnya sendiri.

Mereka saling menyayangi, mencintai, melindungi. Semuanya sangat sempurna, jauh dari apa yang Kyungsoo bayangkan, dia sangat bahagia, tak ada yang perlu ia takuti saat bersama kekasihnya tersebut.

Namun ketika kandungan Kyungsoo memasuki umur 7 bulan, kekasihnya pergi hilang entah kemana, tanpa meninggalkan pesan ataupun alasan, seperti ditelan bumi. Kyungsoo berasa sedang hidup di neraka, seperti tidak pernah ada perasaan bahagia dalam hidupnya. Mulai dari situ, penderitaan mulai menghampirinya hingga saat ini. Masa-masa terberat, beban hidup, penderitaan ia tanggung sendiri. Berbagai ujian dan cobaan telah ia lewati, namun entah mengapa sampai saat ini semua itu belum beranjak dari hidupnya dan kini mulai berbagi dengan kehidupan Lay.

'_Jongin-ah... Kau dimana?'_

* * *

**_So let me talk a little about this fanfiction._ Dulu, aku pernah post fanfiction ini di blog aku. Dan untuk beberapa alasan, i decided to delete that blog before i can finish this fanfiction. So if you find a similarity in this story with a fanfiction you've read in the past, this could be that fanfiction.**

**Anyway, please tell me if i've made mistake! And if you want, you can tell me how this story should be. Dengan kata lain, aku meminta ide pada kalian ^^"**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Xoxo, aquaeructo**


	2. 1

_I wish you understand how much i want to hug you so tightly, so you won't dissapear from my life again_

**Appa**

**.**

Gender Switch: Do Kyungsoo = Yeoja,

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo datang ke sekolah untuk memenuhi panggilan atas kasus Lay disela pekerjaannya. Ketika ia memasuki ruang Kepala Sekolah, ia melihat seorang pria sedang berbincang dan duduk di hadapan Kepala Sekolah.

"Selamat siang.." Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya, siap dengan reaksi apa pun pria ini mengetahui anaknya telah dipukul oleh Lay. Pria itu menoleh pada Kyungsoo dan,

"Kyungsoo?" Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang sudah lama tidak terdengar olehnya, Kyungsoo menegakkan badannya dan berhadapan dengan pria tersebut.

"Kris?"

.

"Jadi kau ayah dari Park Chanyeol yang telah menghina anakku."ucap Kyungsoo dingin pada Kris yang ternyata teman lamanya. Kris mengajak Kyungsoo untuk berbicara di sebuah cafe dekat sekolah tadi, awalnya Kyungsoo tidak mau namun Kris memaksa.

"Aku minta maaf Kyungsoo, atas perbuatan dan perkataan anakku, maafkan kami Kyungsoo."

"Aku tahu kalian orang kaya, hidup sempurna.. Tapi tolong jangan hina kami, setidaknya biarkan kami hidup tentram tanpa harus mendengar hinaan kalian, kami masih punya hati dan kami juga mempunyai harga diri yang sama tingginya dengan kalian. Biarkan Lay bersekolah dengan tenang, tidak perlu repot-repot urusi kami dengan mulut besar kalian!" Ucap Kyungsoo meluapkan amarahnya, dia sangat tidak rela anaknya dihina seperti itu.

"Sekali lagi maafkan kami, Kyungsoo." Kris sangat merasa tidak enak pada Kyungsoo, apalagi ia tahu betul permasalahan yang dialami oleh Kyungsoo. Biar bagaimanapun, Kris adalah sahabat Kyungsoo dulu semasa kuliah, sahabat Jongin dan Kyungsoo tepatnya. Tidak ada yang tidak di ketahui oleh Kris tentang Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Dulu mereka adalah pasangan_ favorite_ kampus mereka, semua kagum sekaligus iri dengan dengan pasangan ini. Pasangan ini bahkan berjasa membantu Kris untuk mendapatkan wanita yang diidam-idamkannya, yang sekarang adalah istrinya dan sekaligus ibu dari Park Chanyeol.

Kris tidak menyangka akan bertemu Kyungsoo lagi, apalagi dengan situasi yang tidak mengenakkan seperti in. Setelah Jongin menghilang, tak lama Kyungsoo ikut menghilang entah kemana. Dan _thanks to Chanyeol_, akhirnya mereka dapat bertemu kembali. Dan Kris bersumpah dia akan memberikan pelajaran pada anak laki-lakinya itu.

Kyungsoo tidak menanggapi perkataan Kris, ia hanya menjaga raut wajahnya yang menyeramkan. Melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu, Kris berpikir lagi tentang menyampaikan sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah lama Kyungsoo ketahui, tapi dia buru-buru membuang jauh-jauh ketakutannya, ia memutuskan untuk memberitahu Kyungsoo, walau dia akan diterkam oleh Kyungsoo pun dia siap. Ia menelan ludahnya sebelum berbicara.

"Kyu-kyungsoo... mengenai Jongin.." mendengar nama Jongin terucap, Kyungsoo langsung berdiri lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan Kris dengan hitungan detik.

"Kyungie! Kyungsoo! Do Kyungsoo!" teriak Kris saat Kyungsoo sudah mulai jauh meninggalkannya. Kyungsoo tidak perduli dengan Kris yang memanggilnya terus-terusan, Kyungsoo terus berjalan tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Ia tidak peduli tentang apa yang akan dibicarakan Kris padanya, mendengar nama Jongin sudah cukup membuat hatinya hancur, ia tidak mau mengingat orang itu, tak peduli ada apa dengan Jongin, menurutnya, Jongin adalah penderitaan. Dan, ia sudah cukup muak atas itu.

"Aaarrrrgggghhhhh!" Kris menendang batu-batu kecil yang berada di hadapannya, ia kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri, padahal sedikit lagi ia bisa memberitahu Kyungsoo cerita yang sudah belasan tahun terpendam dalam hatinya. Kris mengeluarkan handphone di saku celananya dan dengan dengan cepat menelepon seseorang.

"Yah! Kim Jongin! Cepat kembali ke Seoul sekarang juga! Aku menemukannya!"

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, akhirnya Kim Jongin berhasil menginjakkan kakinya di tanah Korea. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia langsung pergi menemui Kris.

"Dimana mereka, _hyung_? Cepat beritahu aku, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan mereka... Ayo cepat, _hyung_!"

"Sabar, Jong, sabar! Setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka, kau pikir mereka akan menyambutmu dengan hangat jika kalian bertemu?! Waktu itu Kyungsoo mendengar namamu saja sudah lari, apalagi menemuimu! Pakai otakmu, Jongin!" Kris berusaha untuk menenangkan sahabatnya agar tidak bertindak konyol, Jongin terlihat kalap, ingin bertindak cepat tanpa berpikir panjang.

Setelah Jongin lebih tenang, Kris menceritakan semuanya. Mulai dari apa penyebab mereka bertemu dan bagaimana akhirnya Kyungsoo meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di cafe.

"Tadi kau bilang anakmu dan anakku berkelahi, kenapa mereka berkelahi? Apa yang Chanyeol dan anakku lakukan hingga mereka berkelahi?!" Sontak Kris kaget dengan pertanyaan Jongin, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Lagi-lagi Kris harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya. _Once again, thanks to Chanyeol._

Pelan-pelan Kris menceritakan bagaimana anak mereka bisa berkelahi, darah Jongin seolah mendidih mendengar penjelasan mengapa anaknya dapat berkelahi dengan Chanyeol.

Jongin langsung meraih kerah kemeja Kris dan mencengkramnya dengan kencang. "Beraninya anakmu berkata seperti itu pada anakku! Apa kau tidak pernah mengajari anakmu apa itu sopan santun dan menghargai perasaan orang lain?! Cepat perintah dia meminta maaf pada anakku atau kau ku pecat Kris Wu!" teriak Jongin di hadapan Kris.

Hanya sekedar informasi, selain mereka bersahabat, Kris juga adalah anak buah Jongin, ia adalah tangan kanan Jongin. Ia dipercaya untuk mengurus cabang-cabang 'Kim World' yang berada di Korea. Kim World adalah perusahaan potensial milik keluarga Jongin yang berpusat di Eropa, perusahaan ini memiliki dampak besar dalam hal kemajuan teknologi modern. Jongin adalah anak semata wayang sekaligus pewaris tunggal seluruh harta kekayaan Kim Jong Woon, yang merupakan ayah kandung Jongin. Dan semua itu kini sudah ada di tangan Jongin seorang.

.

.

Lay memasuki sebuah kedai mie yang bangunannya sederhana tapi banyak sekali pengunjungnya.

"Lay!" Panggil kakek tua pemilik kedai mie

"Eoh, hi kakek.."

"Kau tak sekolah? Jangan bilang kau bolos sekolah lagi?!"

"_Aniyaaaaa_, aku di skors lagi, hahaha" Lay langsung masuk ke dapur.

"Dasar anak itu.." Gumam sang kakek sambil mengelap meja.

Lay bekerja di kedai mie ini setiap pulang sekolah, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo. Ia bekerja di bagian dapur sampai sore hari, dan sebelum Kyungsoo sampai di rumah, dia langsung buru-buru pulang.

"Lay, tolong kau antarkan pesanan mie ke alamat ini! Si heechul sedang sakit perut katanya, jadi tak bisa mengantar makanan!" Seru sang kakek pada Lay sambil memberikan secarik kertas yang berisi alamat pemesan mie.

"Ok.."

Lay lalu bergegas ke alamat yang tertera di kertas, tak susah payah mencari alamat rumah si pemesan karena yang memesan tinggal di komplek perumahaan elit yang terkenal. Setelah sampai, Lay memencet bel lalu keluar si pemilik rumah.

"Wow, Lay! Kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu ya, hari ini tidak bertemu di sekolah, akhirnya ketemu di sini.. Gimana, asikkan di skors?"

Lay mulai geram lagi, omongan Chanyeol sengaja untuk memancing amarahnya. "Ini pesanan anda" ucap Lay tanpa meladeni sambutan 'hangat' dari Chanyeol.

"Wah.. Ternyata kau jadi tukang pengantar mie ya? Jinjja, aku kagum padamu... Kenapa? Apa ayahmu tak sanggup lagi membiayai kehidupanmu? Eh, sorry, i forget you didn't have a FATHER." Ucap Chanyeol memasang wajah pura-pura kasihan. Lay mengepalkan tangannya, menahan emosi tak tertahan, ia hendak menumpahkan seluruh mie yang dibawanya ke kepala Chanyeol, namun,

"JAGA MULUTMU, PARK CHANYEOL!" Kris muncul dari belakang mendekati anaknya yang berisik dari tadi di depan rumah.

"Kau! Cepat minta maaf pada Lay sekarang!"

"Minta maaf pada bedebah ini?" Chanyeol menunjuk Lay. "Tidak akan. Apa appa lupa dia yang memukulku waktu itu?" lanjut Chanyeol sambil meninggalkan ayahnya dan Lay dengan kesal

"Park Chanyeol!" Kris benar-benar angkat tangan untuk mengurus sikap keras kepala anaknya, kini dia mengerti bagaimana susahnya orang tuanya mengurusnya.

"Tuan ini pesanan anda." Ucap Lay dingin.

"Ah iya.." Kris mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya untuk membayar mie tersebut dan diserahkan kepada Lay.

"Permisi tuan." Lay langsung pergi dengan cepat, tak kuat lama-lama di tempat itu.

"Lay tunggu.." cegah Kris dan Lay pun berhenti. "Lay, _ahjussi_ minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas ucapan dan perlakuan Chanyeol selama ini, maafkan Chanyeol.. Maafkan kami.."

Lay hanya mengangguk menanggapi permintaan maaf Kris, setelah itu Lay langsung pergi begitu saja. Tidak dapat dipungkiri hatinya merasa sedih dan sakit bila ada yang menyinggung keadaan keluarganya. Keadaannya memang tidak sempurna, lantas kenapa?! Kenapa orang-orang menjadikan itu sebagai bahan ejekan mereka?! Kenapa orang-orang selalu heboh tentang itu?! Kenapa tidak mengurus saja keluarga mereka masing-masing yang sempurna?!

.

.

Jongin sedang memandangi foto anaknya dan wanita yang sangat ia cintai yang ia dapat dari Kris sebagai sumber informasi, ia memandangi foto itu dengan wajah sedihnya, berkali-kali ia mencium wajah kedua orang yang berada dalam foto tersebut. Jongin sangat merindukan mereka, air mata pun turun menghiasi pipinya. Saat ini Jongin berada di apartemen pribadinya.

Bel apartemennya berbunyi, Jongin menghapus air matanya lalu berjalan dengan lemas dan membukakan pintu untuk tamunya.

"Selamat siang tuan, ini pesanan mie anda.." Ucap laki-laki pengantar mie itu ramah

Jongin kaget luar biasa, ia tertegun melihat orang yang ada dihadapannya itu, Jongin sama sekali tidak mengedipkan mata, takut kalau ia berkedip orang itu akan menghilang. Dalam hati ia merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, tapi ia merasa senang, dan ia berharap kalau ini bukan mimpi. Ia ingin langsung memeluk orang itu. Orang yang baru ia lihat hanya dari fotonya, orang yang ia tinggalkan selama bertahun-tahun, dan salah satu dari orang yang sangat ingin ia temui pada tahun-tahun itu, kini sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tuan.. Tuan.." Panggil pengantar mie itu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Jongin sekaligus menyadarkan Jongin yang dari tadi hanya terdiam melihat wajah pengantar mie.

"Ya, ya.. Mie saya.. ya.." Jongin tergagap tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah pengantar mie. "Tu-tunggu sebentar saya ambil u-uang di dalam.." Jongin langsung berlari ke dalam dan kembali dengan cepat. "I-ini, ambil semuannya.."

"Eh, tuan, ini banyak sekali, harga mie pesanan tuan tidak sejumlah uang yang tuan beri.." pengantar mie itu mengembalikan uang Jongin dan hanya mengambil uang seharga mie pesanan Jongin.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa.. La-, kamu bisa ambil semuanya, anggap saja itu bonus dari kerja kerasmu, jangan ditolak sa-saya mohon.." Hampir saja Jongin menyebutkan nama pengantar mie itu, ia memasukan uangnya ke dalam kantong jaket pengantar mie, terpaksa laki-laki itu tidak dapat mengelak lagi.

"Terima kasih tuan, saya permisi.."

"Tunggu!" Cegah Jongin cepat. Ia tidak ingin orang yang ada di hadapannya itu pergi begitu saja dengan cepat. Ia tidak mau orang yang sangat ia rindukan dan ia cari selama ini menghilang dengan cepat tanpa kesan. "Tolong temani saya makan.."

Pengantar mie itu berpikir sejenak, tadinya ia ingin menolak, tapi tidak ada salahnya menemani tuan ini sebentar, sebagai balas budi karena ia telah diberi banyak bonus olehnya.

"Baiklah.." Mendengar jawaban itu, Jongin merasa senang luar biasa, mereka memasuki apartemen Jongin dan duduk di meja makan dengan posisi berhadapan.

"Maaf telah merepotkan dan menyita waktumu."

"Tidak apa-apa, tuan.. Ini juga bentuk terima kasih saya karena tuan telah baik pada saya."

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" Pertanyaan ini sudah tidak perlu Jongin tanyakan padanya, Jongin sudah tahu semua mengenai tentang pengantar mie ini, tapi agar tidak mencurigakan, tidak ada salahnya berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu.

"Lay.. Do Lay. Kata _eomma_ku, Lay adalah nama yang sangat keren.." ucap Lay bangga.

***Flashback***

"_Kyungsoo baby, aku sudah menemukan nama yang keren untuk anak kita." Ujar Jongin antusias_

"_Iya? Apa nama bayi kita?"_

"_Lay. Kim Lay.. Keren kan, chagi?" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk bahagia_

_Jongin membungkuk di depan perut besar Kyungsoo "Lay baby.. Ini appa, sayang.. I love you.." ucap Jongin lalu mencium perut Kyungsoo lembut._

***End of flashback***

'_Kim Lay.. Do Lay.. Ini appa, sayang... Ini appa..'_

"Tuan.. Tuan.." panggilan Lay menyadarkannya kembali ke dunia nyata, Jongin bernostalgia kembali pada masa itu, ia merasa bahagia Kyungsoo memakai nama pemberiannya, walau tidak memakai marganya.

"Ya.. ya?"

"Ya ampun... Tuan nampaknya sangat hobi melamun." Lay menggodanya, Jongin pun tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Kalau tuan, namanya siapa?"

'_Aku Kim Jongin, Lay.. Appamu.. Dan jangan panggil aku tuan, panggil aku Appa, aku mohon..'_

"Aku biasa dikenal nama Kai, kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama itu."

"Oh, nama tuan juga keren, hehe.." Satu hal baru yang ia ketahui tentang Lay, dia sangat ramah. Ia mengira aura canggung akan mengitari mereka saat Jongin tidak membuka mulutnya, dan tentu perkiraannya itu salah.

"Terima kasih, Lay. Ngomong-ngomong, kamu punya berapa saudara? Kau tinggal bersama siapa saja?"

"Aku anak tunggal tuan, aku hanya tinggal bersama_ eomma_ku." Dalam hati Jongin bersyukur, Kyungsoo tidak bersama dengan siapapun saat dia tidak berada di sisinya. Tapi di sisi lain, dia memikirkan bagaimana perjuangan Kyungsoo menghidupi Lay seorang diri.

"Kalau tuan sendiri, anak dan istri tuan kemana? Atau tuan belum menikah?" Pertanyaan Lay membuatnya kebingungan mencari jawaban.

"Uum... mereka.. mereka tinggal terpisah, kami tinggal terpisah karena beberapa hal, tapi sebentar lagi.. sebentar lagi kami akan tinggal bersama-sama lagi.. dan hidup bahagia selamanya..." Setiap kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya sangat penuh dengan tekad dan harapan, dan hatinya terasa tersayat mengatakan hal itu.

Lay tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jongin, sebenarnya ia berharap keadaannya akan seperti itu, ya, mendapat keluarga utuh dan hidup bahagia selamanya..

"Bagaimana dengan _eomma_mu? Apa dia bekerja?"

"Ya, eommaku bekerja di butik kecil.. Tuan mau tahu? Eommaku itu sangat cantik, aku sangat sayang padanya.. Eomma satu-satunya orang yang aku sayangi dan cintai, dan satu-satunya orang yang aku miliki sekarang." Dari cara berbicara Lay, Jongin tahu jika Lay sangat mencintai Kyungsoo, tapi,

"Kalau... _a-appa_mu?" Kini jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, menduga-duga apa yang akan dijawab Lay.

"_Appa_ku sudah lama mati!" Ucap Lay dengan tegas, nampak kesedihan dan amarah yang mendalam pada raut wajahnya.

Mendengar itu, Jongin bagai tertusuk ribuan pisai tepat di hatinya. Ternyata Lay, menganggap dirinya tidak ada selama ini, menganggap dirinya sudah lama mati. Jongin ingin menangis sekarang juga, ingin memeluk Lay dan berkata 'Ini _appa_mu Lay... Aku masih hidup dan berada di sisimu..'. Tapi, tidak bisa, Lay pasti akan marah dan pergi begitu saja, Jongin takut Lay dan Kyungsoo akan menghilang lagi. Jongin tidak kuat mendengar Lay begitu benci kepada appanya, dirinya. Tapi ia sadar, bukan salah Lay jika Lay membencinya.. melainkan salahnya yang telah meninggalkan mereka dalam keadaan susah, dan membiarkan Lay tumbuh tanpa figur ayah bersamaan dengan tumbuhnya rasa benci untuk seseorang yang disebut_ Appa_ itu.

"Tuan Kai, permisi.. Saya rasa saya harus kembali ke kedai sekarang, _eomma_ saya juga akan pulang bekerja sebentar lagi.. Terima kasih, tuan."

"I-iya" Lay membungkuk memberi hormat pada Jongin lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Lay, tunggu!" Jongin menghampiri Lay dan memeluknya. Dalam hati Jongin sedang menangis dan berteriak frustasi, ia memeluk Lay dengan erat. "Terima kasih banyak, Lay.. Sampaikan salamku untuk _eomma_mu nanti."

Lay kaget Jongin tiba-tiba memeluknya, namun secara bersamaan Lay merasakan kehangatan dari pelukan Jongin.. seperti merasakan kehangatan dari seorang ayah yang belum pernah ia rasakan sama sekali. Lay membalas pelukan Jongin, dan menghirup aroma tubuh pria itu dalam-dalam, wangi jantan dan menenangkan milik Jongin membuat Lay menitikkan air matanya.

Takut Jongin menyadari air matanya, maka Lay buru-buru melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Aku permisi tuan.." pamit Lay tanpa membalikkan badannya dan pergi dengan cepat.

Setelah Lay pergi, Jongin menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia tak mau menahan air matanya lagi yang sejak tadi ingin terjun bebas membasahi wajah tampannya. Hatinya sangat sakit dan sedih, ia merasa sangat tertekan. Ucapan Lay tadi, membuatnya kehilangan harapan. Ia semakin bingung, bagaimana cara ia berbicara jujur mengenai semua ini pada Kyungsoo dan Lay... Bagaimana merebut hati Lay dan mendapatkan cinta Kyungsoo kembali.. Semuanya membuat dia frustrasi.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

**Hi there! Thank you for the ideas! It's help a lot TT**

**Some of your reviews are making me goes like 'LOL' because it's funnyyyyyyyy.. Thank you for reading this too obvious fanfiction, see ya next chapter! ^^/**


	3. 2

_There's a reason for everything_

**Appa**

**.**

Gender Switch: Kyungsoo = Yeoja,

**.**

**.**

Lay sedang berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya, untung apartemen tadi tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya, sepertinya dia ada waktu untuk menjemput ibunya, dengan senyuman yang belum terlepas dari wajahnya. Ia masih mengingat-ngingat pelukannya dengan Jongin tadi, ia sangat senang saat Jongin memeluknya

'_Apakah begitu rasanya memeluk seorang ayah? Kehangatannya membuatku ingin memeluk tuan Kai lagi..'_

Untuk Lay, bukannya dia tidak penasaran dengan sosok ayahnya, Lay sangat ingin tahu tentangnya.. Ayah yang telah meninggalkan dirinya dan Kyungsoo dalam kegelapan, membiarkan penderitaan terus mengusik mereka.

Ketika Lay masih kecil, ia selalu bertanya pada Kyungsoo kemana ayahnya, bagaimana rupanya, dimana dirinya, setiap temannya memiliki ayah yang dapat mereka ajak bermain lalu mengapa Lay tidak. Kyungsoo hanya menjawab jika ayahnya sedang bekerja di luar negeri, ayahnya adalah sosok yang gagah dan memiliki rupa yang sangat menawan, ayahnya pasti akan pulang suatu saat nanti membawakan mainan yang paling bagus yang pernah manusia buat hanya untuk Lay seorang.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, dia telah menaruh harapan besar dalam hati Lay kecil karena tentu saja Lay kecil mempercayai omongan ibunya. Setiap sore, ia selalu menunggu kedatangan ayahnya di depan pintu rumah dengan senyum besar menghiasi wajahnya, namun, orang yang ia tunggu tidak pernah kunjung datang. Walaupun begitu, Lay kecil masih menunggu ayahnya. _'Jika tidak hari ini, maka masih ada hari esok.'_

Melihat Lay seperti ini, membuat Kyungsoo sakit dan tersiksa lahir dan batin. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah menanamkan harapan palsu dalam diri Lay. Setiap sore Lay menunggu kedatangan ayahnya, setiap sore itu juga Kyungsoo menangis. Merasa ia telah mempermainkan perasaan Lay, perasaan malaikat kecilnya.

Ketika Lay beranjak besar dan mulai mengerti tentang kehidupan, tentu hal itu tidak berlaku lagi padanya. Ia menyadari cerita tentang ayahnya hanyalah sebuah kebohongan belaka, dan menunggu ayahnya setiap sore adalah salah satu tindakan terbodoh yang pernah ia lakukan. Suatu ketika, ia memberanikan dirinya untuk menanyai tentang ayahnya lagi pada Kyungsoo, bukan jawaban yang ia dapat, melainkan wajah sedih dan tersiksa dari ibunya, air matapun turun dari mata indahnya, penderitaan tergambar di wajah cantik milik ibunya.

Hati Lay bagai teriris melihatnya, Lay benci melihatnya, maka mulai dari saat itu, ia berjanji tidak akan menanyakan apapun yang bersangkut paut dengan ayahnya pada Kyungsoo, dan bertekad akan menjadi anak yang pintar, agar dapat membantu perekonomian keluarganya, ikut kerja keras banting tulang demi kelangsungan hidup mereka berdua. _'Lay tidak butuh appa, Lay tidak butuh appa, Lay tidak butuh appa! Lay akan jaga eomma dengan seluruh jiwa, raga, otak, pikiran, tenaga, dan apapun yang Lay punya, Lay sanggup!'_

.

Seperti biasa, sore hari ini Kyungsoo sampai di halte bus dekat rumahnya, pekerjaannya lebih menyibukkan hari ini, dia ingin cepat-cepat mengistirahatkan badannya di rumah, tapi cuaca sedang tidak mau bekerja sama dengannya, hujan deras turun membuatnya harus berteduh dulu di halte bus tempat ia turun.

Dia merasa aneh karena Lay sangat berbakat menjadi seorang meteorologi, secerah apapun cuaca pada siang hari, dia tahu jika sorenya pasti akan hujan, jika sudah seperti ini, Lay biasanya akan menunggunya membawakan payung di sini. Tapi entah mengapa tidak untuk sore ini. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menelepon handphone Lay namun tak dapat tersambung, akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya duduk sendiri di halte bus menunggu hujan mereda.

Tak jauh dari tempat Kyungsoo berteduh, seseorang tengah mengamati wajah Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sendu dalam mobil seorang diri. Seorang Kim Jongin sedang mengamati Do Kyungsoo. Ia sungguh bahagia dapat melihatnya setelah enam belas tahun tidak pernah berkesempatan untuk sekalipun melakukannya. Rasanya ia ingin turun dari mobil dan memeluknya erat.

Jongin terus mengamati Kyungsoo, wanita yang ia sangat cintai di dunia ini. Kyungsoo begitu cantik, rambutnya panjang, halus dan indah, membuatnya terlihat sangat anggun.. Jongin terus mengagumi Kyungsoo dengan air mata mengalir tak tertahan.

'_Kyungsoo baby.. Kamu belum berubah, pasti kamu tidak membawa payung... Baby, kamu makin cantik.. Apa kau masih mengingatku? Kim seobang-mu'_

Ia sangat merindukan Kyungsoo. Kerinduannya tak terukur tak terhitung kepada Kyungsoo, ia rindu saat ia dan Kyungsoo bahagia bersama. Ia menginginkan Kyungsoo, ia membutuhkan Kyungsoo dalam hidupnya. Penyesalan dan rasa bersalah terus menghantuinya selama ia menghilang dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo dulu.. Dan itu semua berasal dari,

***Flashback***

"_Kim Jongin, duduk."_

"_Tapi aku sudah telat kuliah abeoji.. Aku-"_

"_Abeoji bilang duduk!"_

"_Y-ya"_

_Jongin dengan terpaksa menuruti perintah ayahnya yang nampak sangat serius itu. Lalu ayah Jongin melemparkan foto-foto ke meja yang memisahkan posisi mereka._

"_Bisa kau jelaskan arti dari foto-foto itu?!"_

_Jongin memperhatikan foto-foto tersebut, ia sangat kaget melihatnya, dirinya, dan Kyungsoo yang sedang mengandung._

"_A-abeoji.."_

"_Itu yang kau sebut kuliah?! Memacari wanita hamil?!"_

"_Abeoji memata-matai ku?"_

"_Itu tidak penting sekarang. Aku berhak tahu apa saja yang anakku lakukan di luar. Tapi lihat apa yang ku dapat.. kau sibuk berpacaran dengan wanita kotor, kau memalukkanku Kim Jongin!"_

_Apa-apaan ayahnya ini. Dia tidak memiliki hak apapun untuk mengatai Kyungsoo wanita kotor, mengetahui namanya saja tidak._

"_Aku yang menghamili wanita itu. Dia mengandung anakku dan dia tidak kotor!"_

_Mendengar penjelasan Jongin, darah ayah Jongin tiba-tiba naik dan mendidih._

"_Tinggalkan dia." Ucap ayahnya tanpa basa-basi._

"_Apa?!" Membayangkan dia hidup tanpa Kyungsoo sudah cukup mengerikan di matanya, apalagi jika benar-benar harus melakukannya._

"_Abeoji bilang, tinggalkan dia."_

"_K-kenapa?"_

"_Abeoji rasa kau tidak perlu menanyakan alasannya. Kau pikir abeoji tidak tahu? Do Kyungsoo, wanita yang besar di panti asuhan, tidak jelas siapa ibu dan ayahnya, dan kini hidup sendiri. Apakah kau sadar siapa dia dan siapa kita?"_

"_Itu bukan alasan untukku meninggalkannya abeoji, aku mencintai dia, aku mencintai Kyungsoo dengan tulus!"_

"_Persetanan dengan cintamu. Mau ditaruh dimana muka ku jika rekan-rekan bisnis, mitra perusahaan, serta klien-klien perusahaan kita mengetahui tentang ini! Kita ini keluarga terpandang, kita dipandang dengan sangat tinggi, dan apa yang kau lakukan menghancurkan nama baik keluarga kita! Abeoji sangat kecewa padamu dan kamu sangat memalukan."_

"_Persetanan dengan mereka semua abeoji! Persetanan dengan harkat, derajat, martabat, aliran, status sosial, persetanan dengan itu semua! Yang aku tahu aku mencintai Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo mencintaiku.. tulus! Dan aku tidak akan meninggalkan Kyungsoo."_

"_Kau tega menghancurkan kerja keras abeoji membangun perusahaan ini, abeoji berusaha memberikan apa saja yang terbaik untukmu, abeoji memberikanmu tempat tinggal yang nyaman, abeoji berikanmu pendidikan yang terbaik untukmu, tapi pergaulanmu sungguh menjijikkan, sampai-sampai kau memilih perempuan seperti itu. Apa kau yakin wanita itu mengandung anakmu? Apa kau yakin kau adalah satu-satunya pria yang menidurinya? Wanita seperti itu, apa yang kau cari dari dirinya?!"_

"_Abeoji.. Aku tidak dapat percaya dengan apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutmu... Abeojiku yang berwibawa, abeojiku yang berpendidikan tinggi, abeojiku yang bertutur kata santun dalam televisi, abeojiku yang selalu menyumbangkan harta-hartanya ke panti asuhan dan orang tidak mampu, abeojiku yang sempurna, bisa berkata seperti itu! Lalu apa arti semua itu abeoji? Ternyata abeoji hanya seorang abeoji yang munafik! Dan Do Kyungsoo adalah wanita baik-baik!"_

_PLAKK!_

_Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kanan Jongin._

"_Kau! Anak tak tahu balas budi! Kau tidak akan berhubungan lagi dengan wanita itu, dan jika kau tidak menuruti kata-kataku, aku yakinkan kau jika nyawa wanita itu dengan anak yang dikandungnya tidak akan selamat!"_

"_A-abeoji.. mengapa abeoji setega itu? Kyungsoo sedang mengandung anakku abeoji.. dia sedang mengandung cucumu sendiri.. Abeoji sudah keterlaluan, ini berlebihan abeoji." Setetes air mata berhasil keluar dari matanya._

"_Appa tidak mau mempunyai cucu dari wanita yang kotor seperti itu! Tidak akan!"_

"_KENAPA KAU TIDAK SEKALIAN SAJA TIDAK MENGANGGAPKU ANAK?! ANAKMU INI JUGA SUDAH KOTOR KARENA TELAH JATUH CINTA DAN BERSETUBUH DENGAN WANITA ITU! CORET NAMAKU DARI KELUARGA MUNAFIK INI, KIM JONG WOON!"_

"_Kau! AAAHHHHHHHH!" Ayah Jongin memegangi dadanya yang amat terasa sakit dan perlahan-lahan runtuh di lantai. Perkataan Jongin tadi berhasil menyerang jantungnya._

"_YEOBOOOO!" Ibu Jongin yang sedari tadi hanya bisa menangis menyaksikan pertengkaran ini dari jauh berlari menghampiri suaminya yang tampak sangat kesakitan, wajah ayahnya sangat merah dan kelihatan sangat sulit untuk bernafas._

_Jongin panik. Ia tak menyangka perkataannya akan membuat penyakit jantung ayahnya kambuh lagi. Pikirannya terlalu kacau dan perasaannya terlalu emosional untuk memikirkan kata-kata yang pantas untuk keluar dari mulutnya. Jongin berusaha mengangkat ayahnya dari lantai, namun tangannya ditepis oleh ayahnya, ia tidak mau disentuh oleh Jongin. Atas sikap ayahnya, Jongin merasa sangat terluka. Ia hanya bisa terdiam menatap ayahnya dengan penuh penyesalan._

_._

"_Bagaimana keadaan abeoji, dokter Jung?" tanya Jongin melihat dokter pribadi keluarga Kim keluar dari kamar ayahnya._

"_Abeojimu sudah baikan dan sekarang sedang istirahat. Jongin.. maaf sebelumnya, bukan maksud saya untuk mencampuri urusan keluarga ini, tapi kalau bisa hal-hal seperti tadi tidak terjadi lagi. Jantungnya tidak sekuat dulu, Jong. Dan demi kesehatan abeojimu, seharusnya dia pensiun mengurusi perusahaan. Begitu banyak stres, begitu banyak tekanan dan pikiran dari pekerjaan yang membuat kesehatannya memburuk. Dan melihat kondisinya sekarang ini, saya merekomendasikan, akan lebih baik jika tuan Kim Jongwoon dirawat oleh Dokter Sam, dia ahli jantung yang handal dalam menangani pasiennya, dan Dokter Sam berada di Belanda. Jika tuan Kim Jongwoon tinggal di Belanda, hal itu akan sangat membantu kesehatan tuan Kim Jongwoo karena udara di sana lebih bersih daripada di Seoul. Tadi saya sudah menyampaikan hal yang sama pada tuan Kim dan saya hanya bisa menyarankan, semua terserah pada tuan Kim Jongwoon." Jelas Dokter Jung panjang lebar. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Jongin.. Tolong bantu jaga kesehatan abeojimu." Dokter itupun menepuk pelan pundak Jongin lalu pergi meninggal dirinya yang terkulai lemas mendengar penjelasan dokter Jung._

'_Pensiun? Appa semakin lemah dan... Belanda?! Artinya aku harus pergi? Tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Dia sedang mengandung anakku dan sebentar lagi anak kami akan lahir dan pasti Kyungsoo akan sangat membutuhkanku sebagaimana aku akan membutuhkannya. Tuhan, aku harus bagaimana..." batin Jongin berkecamuk._

_Lalu nampak ibunya baru keluar dari kamar dimana suaminya berbaring. Jongin langsung memeluknya dan menangis keras dalam peluknya. Mereka berdua menangis pilu._

"_Eottokhaeyo eomma...eottokhaeyo..."_

_Tangisan ibu Jongin semakin menjadi, ia sungguh tidak tega dengan apa yang baru dialami Jongin. Ia sangat mengerti perasaan Jongin, ibunya juga prihatin dengan wanita yang bernama Kyungsoo, seorang wanita yang Jongin cintai yang sedang mengandung cucunya. Ia sayang dengan semuanya, suaminya, Jongin, Kyungsoo dan cucunya walau belum pernah bertemu. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa._

_"Anakku... Abeoji sudah memutuskan bahwa dia ingin kita semua tinggal di Belanda, dan malam ini juga kita semua berangkat. Maafkan eomma nak, eomma tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.." Keputusan itu akan mengubah seluruh kehidupan Jongin, dia diharuskan dan terpaksa pasrah, tidak ada pilihan baginya selain mengikuti keputusan ayahnya._

_Malam itu keluarga Kim pindah ke Belanda. Jongin pindah tanpa sempat bertemu Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu, tanpa sempat menjelaskan sepatah kata pun, dan tanpa sempat mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan pada Kyungsoo. Kejadian ini terjadi terlalu cepat._

_Di Belanda, Jongin menuruti semua kemauan ayahnya, ia menggantikan posisi ayahnya di perusahaan dan perusahaan itu sudah resmi dimiliki atas nama Kim Jongin. Hanya satu perintah ayahnya yang selalu Jongin tolak, ia menolak untuk dijodohkan. Jongin mengancam akan bunuh diri jika dia dijodohkan. Ia lebih memilih hidup sendiri daripada ia harus berkhianat dari Kyungsoo dengan menikahi wanita lain. Ia tidak sampai hati jika itu terjadi, meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian tanpa alasan sudah membuatnya merasa sangat berdosa. Dan tidak akan ada wanita yang boleh masuk ke dalam hati Jongin, karena seluruh jiwa raganya hanya milik Kyungsoo seorang._

_Kehidupan yang kelam juga dirasakan oleh Jongin. Ia terus dihantui rasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi dengannya dan Kyungsoo. Tiap malam ia menangis, tiap malam ia berdoa agar Kyungsoo selalu sehat dan baik-baik saja. Ia juga berdoa agar Kyungsoo melahirkan anak mereka dengan selamat. Jongin terus mendoakan Kyungsoo dan Kim Lay. Selain itu, Jongin juga dihantui rasa takut. Takut bila suatu saat nanti Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan Kyungsoo lagi, hati Kyungsoo sudah bukan miliknya lagi, apakah Kyungsoo akan memaafkannya? Takut bila nanti ia bertemu dengan anaknya, apakah ia akan mengakui Jongin sebagai ayahnya? Dan tak cuma itu, mimpi buruk selalu datang ke tidurnya hingga ia selalu terbangun dan menangis karena mimpi buruknya tentang Kyungsoo dan anaknya._

_Suatu saat Jongin diharuskan terbang ke Seoul karena urusan kerja. Ia sangat senang dan ia merasa mendapatkan harapan dan angin segar untuk bertemu Kyungsoo, apalagi mengetahui ternyata Kris sahabat lamanya bekerja sebagai bawahannya. Diam-diam Jongin dan Kris mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo yang juga menghilang setelah dia pergi. Namun hasilnya nihil, mereka gagal menemukan Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya Jongin harus pulang ke Belanda. Namun ia menitipkan amanat kepada Kris untuk terus mencari dan menemukan Kyungsoo secara diam-diam._

_Pengobatan untuk tuan Kim Jongwoon terus dilakukan, namun rupanya kondisi tuan Kim memang sudah lemah tak kuat lagi hingga akhirnya tuan Kim meninggal dunia. Biar bagaimanapun Jongin sangat sedih dan merasa sangat kehilangan. Jongin sangat sayang dengan ayahnya terlepas dari kejadian yang mereka alami._

_Sepeninggal ayah Jongin, ibunya menyuruh Jongin kembali ke Seoul untuk mencari Kyungsoo dan cucunya. Bukan maksud memanfaatkan keadaan atas meninggalnya tuan Kim, namun selain Tuhan sayang dengan ayahnya Jongin, mungkin Tuhan juga menyiratkan maksud lain atas kejadian ini._

_Jongin bolak-balik Belanda-Seoul untuk mencari Kyungsoo dan anaknya. Tapi tak disangka, mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo ternyata susahnya bukan main. Sudah beberapa tahun terakhir, Kyungsoo dan anaknya seperti menghilang dari permukaan bumi. Hingga sampailah Jongin di titik akhir frustasi. Ia naik ke lantai paling atas gedung perusahaannya, berdiri tepat di pinggir, siap untuk meloncat dan mengakhiri hidupnya. Ia memejamkan ke dua matanya, namun tiba-tiba handphone yang berada di saku celananya mengganggu dengan suara nyaring menandakan seseorang menelfon._

"_Yah! Kim Jongin! Cepat kembali ke Seoul sekarang juga! Aku menemukannya!"_

***End of flashback***

.

To Be Continue

* * *

**The explanation of why Jongin leave is here! I'm trying so hard to find the idea of why Jongin is leaving Kyungsoo and Lay... Pasaran sih, tapi daripada ga ada sama sekali :p**

**I'm so sorry for all the mistakes, see ya!**


	4. 3

_Let me show you that i am still good enough to be in your embrace_

**Appa**

**.**

Gender Switch: Kyungsoo & Baekhyun = Yeoja

**.**

**.**

Langkah Lay menuju rumahnya terhenti saat dia melihat ada tiga orang laki-laki di gang kecil. Salah satu dari mereka, yang terlihat umurnya tidak jauh berbeda dengannya, sedang dipukuli oleh dua orang laki-laki lainnya. Laki-laki yang dipukuli itu tidak menolak, dia hanya menundukkan kepala menahan sakit.

"Hey! Lepaskan dia!" Suara Lay menghentikan kegiatan ketiga laki-laki itu.

"Jangan sok berani kamu. Mau jadi pahlawan kesiangan? Pergilah, urusi masalahmu sendiri."

Tak! Sebuah kaleng bekas yang dilempar Lay berhasil mengenai kepala salah satu dari si pemukul.

"B-beraninya kauu..." Ucap yang terkena kaleng itu geram.

Mereka berdua mengurung Lay dari depan dan belakang, bersiap-siap untuk menghajar Lay. Ketika mereka berdua sudah meluncurkan kepalan tangan mereka ke arah Lay, otomatis Lay langsung menghindar dari sana, alhasil hal itu membuat mereka saling memukul satu sama lain.

"_Hyung! Appo, hyung, APPO!_"

"Jangan mengeluh! Kau pikir pukulanmu tidak sakit?! Aku juga kesakitan!"

Melihat kesempatan, Lay menarik laki-laki yang dipukuli menjauh dari sana.

"Hey! Jangan kabur!"

"Aish... sudahlah, Yongi. Besok kita bisa bertemu lagi dengannya di sekolah. Ayo pulang, aku lelah."

"_Ne, hyung._"

Merasa tidak ada yang mengikuti, Lay berhenti berlari dan otomatis hal itu membuat laki-laki lain ikut berhenti.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"_N-ne_... Terima kasih." Lay memperhatikan tubuh dan wajah laki-laki tersebut, dengan lebam dimana-mana, bagaimana laki-laki itu menyebutkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Mau ku antar ke dokter?"

"T-tidak! Itu berlebihan.. Aku bisa mengobati lukaku sendiri."

"Baiklah.. Mau ku antar pulang?" Mendengar pertanyaan Lay membuat laki-laki itu tersenyum

"Tidak perlu. Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak." Dia membungkukkan badannya

"Ah.. Ok ok. Lalu, siapa namamu?"

"Joonmyeon. Kim Joonmyeon."

"Baiklah, Joonmyeon-ah. Aku pergi dulu, hati-hati ya.." Lay berlari meninggalkan Joonmyeon sendiri, ketika Joonmyeon berbalik untuk berjalan pulang, dia teringat sesuatu.

"SIAPA NAM-" Joonmyeon tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, melihat sosok laki-laki itu sudah jauh dari posisinya, mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk termenung, hujan tak kunjung reda, ia mulai merasa kedinginan dan ia pun memeluk dirinya sendiri yang mulai menggigil. Tiba-tiba nampak seorang pria berdiri di hadapannya. Kyungsoo yang sedang menunduk hanya melihat sepasang kaki berdiri di hadapannya. Pelan-pelan ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk mengetahui siapakah orang yang berdiri di hadapannya itu.

Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan akhirnya, pandangannya bertemu dengan wajah seorang pria yang berdiri di hadapannya. Wajah yang dulu selalu mengisi hari-hari Kyungsoo dengan senyuman dan wajah yang kini Kyungsoo harap tidak akan pernah lagi muncul dalam hidupnya.

Dunia seolah berhenti perputar. Kyungsoo tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa selain hanya menatap pria yang juga hanya mematung di hadapannya. Suara petir yang sangat keras menyadarkannya, setelah sadar, Kyungsoo berlari dari hadapan orang itu. Tidak peduli bagaimana dinginnya tetes air hujan menusuk ke dalam kulit lembutnya, Kyungsoo hanya ingin pergi dari hadapan orang itu.

"Kyungsoo.." Panggil orang itu mengejar Kyungsoo lalu menangkap tangannya. "Kyungsoo.." Nada sedih terdengar dari suara yang dulu selalu menenangkannya di hari-hari sulit.

"Maaf, saya tidak mengenal anda." Ia menghempaskan tangan orang itu lalu kembali berlari.

"Kyungsoo, please.. Jangan pergi..." Mohon orang itu yang lagi-lagi menghentikannya. Air mata sudah mengalir dipipi Kyungsoo bercampur dengan air hujan yang membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya. "Kyungsoo.. Ada yang mau aku bicarakan"

"Maaf, saya rasa tidak ada hal yang harus dibicarakan karena saya benar-benar tidak mengenal anda." Hati pria itu hancur mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo yang kini hanya menganggap sebagai orang asing.

"Kyungsoo.. Apa kamu sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Tanya pria itu yang dijawab dengan tamparan keras oleh Kyungsoo.

"Masih berani kau membicarakan tentang cinta di hadapanku?! Tidak tahu malu!" Teriak Kyungsoo dengan penuh emosi di tengah guyuran hujan yang deras.

"Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo.. Setidaknya tolong dengarkan aku, dengar penjelasanku.."

"Tidak ada yang perlu aku dengar! Bagiku semua sudah berakhir dan tidak perlu penjelasan!"

"Kyungsoo.. _I'm so sorry_ Kyung, _i'm sorry_... Aku tidak ada niat untuk meninggalkanmu saat itu, aku terpaksa.. _Please believe me_... Aku sayang kamu dan anak kita..."

"Anak kita?! Tidak ada anak kita! Lay adalah anakku! Aku yang melahirkannya seorang diri, aku yang merawatnya seorang diri, aku yang membesarkannya seorang diri, aku yang menjaganya seorang diri dengan tenaga dan keringatku sendiri! Kau tidak pernah pantas untuk menyebutnya anakmu! Dia anakku!"

"Lay juga anakku, Kyungsoo! Aku _appa_-nya! Semenjak ia bernama Lay, berarti dia adalah anakku. Terima kasih...telah menamakannya dengan nama itu."

Kedua orang itu kini diselimuti oleh emosi yang saling menguasai diri mereka masing-masing

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu kembali? Setelah bertahun-tahun menghilang, meninggalkan luka dan penderitaan pada kami, kenapa kau kembali?! Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dari kami?!" Kyungsoo memukul-mukul dada orang itu, air mata turun dengan deras di kedua pipi Kyungsoo, hal yang sama terjadi pada orang itu.

Orang itu menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukkannya. "Kamu jahat, Jongin. Kamu meninggalkanku, aku ketakutan.." Kyungsoo masih memukuli dada Jongin, tapi sekarang pukulannya mulai melemah, tubuh dingin dan bergetar milik Kyungsoo membuat Jongin mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo.. Aku mohon maafkan aku... Percayalah padaku, aku melakukannya karena terpaksa, aku sangat mencintaimu dan anak kita, dan aku tidak memiliki niat apapun untuk menyakitimu Kyungsoo, aku terpaksa..."

Masih di tengah guyuran hujan, Jongin menceritakan semuanya pada Kyungsoo. Apa yang terjadi saat itu, apa yang terjadi pada ayahnya, apa yang terjadi saat mereka pergi ke Belanda, apa yang terjadi setelah ayahnya meninggal, semua ia ceritakan pada Kyungsoo. Mendengar penjelasan Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam, mencoba memahami apa saja yang dikeluarkan oleh mulut Jongin.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, dari tadi Lay menyaksikan dan mendengarkan semua yang terjadi antara ibunya dan tuan Kai tanpa terlewat sepatah kata pun. Sama seperti Kyungsoo, dia hanya bisa terdiam tapi hatinya hancur mendengar penjelasan dari seseorang yang mengakui dirinya sebagai ayahnya. Kyungsoo langsung memaafkan Jongin karena dia sangat mengerti bagaimana sulitnya keadaan Jongin saat itu, dan mau bagaimanapun ada satu bagian dari hatinya yang masih menginginkan Jongin. Tapi tidak dengan Lay. Jiwa muda masih menguasainya, emosi sudah mengotrol dirinya sepenuhnya.

"Aku minta maaf Kyungsoo baby... Aku minta maaf karena telah meninggalkanmu dan Lay, karena telah membiarkan semua hal buruk terjadi padamu dan Lay, aku sungguh mencintai kalian dan-" sebelum dia dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Lay menariknya dari pelukan Kyungsoo lalu mendaratkan satu tinjuan keras di wajahnya. Ia langsung jatuh ke aspal.

Lay memukuli Jongin dengan rasa marah, kecewa, dan aura kebencian terpancar jelas dari tubuhnya. Jongin tidak berdaya, ia tidak melawan, ia membiarkan Lay memukulinya, ia rasa ia pantas mendapatkannya, ia hanya dapat menahan setiap pukulan yang Lay berikan padanya.

Kyungsoo sangat panik, ia kaget melihat reaksi Lay pada Jongin. Kyungsoo mencoba menghentikannya dengan memanggil-manggil namanya dan menahannya, tapi bagaimanapun Lay adalah seorang laki-laki, dia jauh lebih kuat daripada Kyungsoo, Lay masih memukuli Jongin seperti tidak ada lagi waktu untuk melakukannya lain kali.

"Lay... Hentikan... Dia _appa_mu, berhenti memukuli _appa_mu..." Kyungsoo terisak sambil memeluk Lay dari belakang.

"Lay... Aku _appa_mu..." Jongin berusaha menahan sakitnya.

"Tidak tuan Kai yang kaya raya dan terhormat! Kau bukan _appa_ku! Aku dari dulu tidak memiliki _appa_! Dan sampai kapanpun kau bukan siapa-siapa bagi keluarga ini! Kita hanyalah sampah yang tidak berguna bagi keluarga tuan!"

Kyungsoo makin menangis mendengar perkataan Lay. Dia mengerti, sebagai orang yang melahirkannya, ia sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Lay saat ini. Tapi tindak kekerasan Lay tidak dapat dibenarkan, biar bagaimanapun Jongin adalah ayah kandung dari Lay, dan sebagai anak, Lay tidak sepantasnya mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada orang tuanya. Lay tahu dia salah, bahkan saat dia mengatakan hal itu kepada Jongin hatinya terasa diiris dengan perkataannya sendiri. Namun Lay sudah terlanjur merasa sangat sakit, apalagi mengetahui orang yang dapat membuatnya rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya sekalipun dipandang rendah oleh keluarga Jongin.

"Lay.. maafkan _appa_..."

"Jangan pernah memanggil namaku! Dan aku bukan anakmu!" Teriak Lay lalu berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Jongin yang tergelatak di aspal dan Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa menangis.

Kyungsoo lalu menghampiri Jongin lalu memegang kedua pipi Jongin, nampak darah mengalir dari hidung dan sudut bibir Jongin yang telah bercampur dengan air hujan.

"Kyungsoo..._ sorry._.." Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat mendengar ucapan Jongin.

Menyadari ibunya masih bersama dengan orang yang ia benci, Lay berjalan kembali lalu menarik Kyungsoo dan membawanya pulang. Kyungsoo terlalu lemah untuk menolak, membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh Lay yang masih dikuasai oleh emosi.

"Lay..."

"_Eomma_! Jika eomma sayang padaku, jangan pernah temui orang itu lagi!"

.

.

Hari ini Lay kembali ke sekolah, masa hukumannya sudah berakhir.

"Lay! Huuuaaaaaaaa _i miss you so bad_~" Sapa Chen _–teman sebangkunya _sambil memeluk Lay.

"Ya! Jangan peluk-peluk! Nanti orang-orang akan menyangka kita pacaran!"

"Loh? Jadi selama ini kamu menganggapku apa?"

"YA!"

"Hahahahahaha, tenang Lay... Kau terlihat sangat kacau hari ini, ada apa? Tidak senang kau masuk sekolah lagi?"

"Bukan.. Tentu aku senang, hanya saja, ah lupakan."

Chen hanya bisa menghela nafas, Lay bukan orang yang mudah dirayu agar mengatakan apa isi hatinya, jika sudah begini, dia hanya bisa menunggu hingga Lay mengatakan padanya sendiri. Chen menatap seluruh isi kelas, dan ia menangkap satu tatapan yang dari tadi mengarah kepada mereka berdua.

"Lay, dari tadi Baekhyun memandangimu loh."

"Biarkan saja."

"Ya ampun Lay.. Sampai kapan kamu akan berpura-pura buta? Baekhyun sudah cinta mati padamu dari dulu, setidaknya kasih dia sedikit perhatian, jangan bersikap dingin terus. Sebenarnya seperti apa tipemu, huh? Bukankah Baekhyun sudah sempurna? Cantik, baik, anggun, suaranya bagus, expert dalam hal aegyo, perhatian, dan bodynya, euh, hanya laki-laki tak normal yang menolaknya."

"Apa maksudmu aku tidak normal? Jika kamu menyukainya, kenapa tidak kamu saja yang mendekatinya?"

"Bukan seperti itu... Jika dia menyukaiku, pasti aku sudah berada di dekatnya sekarang, merangkulnya dan melupakan laki-laki penyendiri ini. Lagi pula, bukankah kau memang tidak normal?"

"Candaanmu tidak lucu, Chen. Sudahlah, aku benar-benar sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang bagus."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Eh, eh, dia mendekat."

"Hi Chen, hi Lay.. Se-selamat pagi..." Sapa Baekhyun menghampiri Lay dan Chen

"Selamat pagi juga, Baekhyun manis..." Chen menyikut Lay yang tidak menjawab sapaan Baekhyun dan lebih memilih untuk membaca komik.

"Hmm, pagi." Lay menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari komik. Melihat sikap dingin Lay membuat Chen hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan membuat Baekhyun semakin kikuk di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Maaf atas sikap Lay ya Baekhyunnie, dia sedang datang bulan, jadi _mood_nya sedang tidak bagus." Canda Chen mencairkan suasana canggung di antara mereka. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum membalasnya.

"Lay, ini fotokopian catatanku selama tiga hari terakhir saat kau tak masuk. Maaf jika tulisanku jelek, dan aku harap ini membantu." Baekhyun menyerahkan fotokopian itu kepada Lay, dan akhirnya Lay mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun-ssi."

"Ya, baiklah, aku akan kembali."

"Baekhyun _jjang_!" Chen mengangkat ke dua jempolnya mengarah ke Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya, ternyata, ada yang panas melihat adegan tadi, orang yang terbakar cemburu itu menghampiri Lay.

"Wah, preman pasar sudah masuk rupanya. Bagaimana? Apa yang kau lakukan selama tiga hari di skors? Oh ya, aku lupa, sibuk mengantarkan mie kesana-kemari ya?" Ini dia, si tuan muda Park Chanyeol.

"Bukan urusanmu, Dobi..." jawab Chen membela Lay, membuat seluruh isi kelas tertawa mendengar panggilan yang ia berikan pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol sangat benci dengan panggilan itu, membuat amarah Chanyeol makin meradang

Sebelum Chanyeol dapat membalas ejekan Chen, Im _seonsaengnim_ sudah masuk ke kelas. Dengan berat hati Chanyeol kembali ke tempat duduknya, menatap Chen yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan Lay yang tersenyum angkuh.

.

Pada jam istirahat, Lay tidak mengikuti sahabatnya yang pergi ke kantin, ia lebih memilih membaca catatan yang diberikan Baekhyun agar ia tahu apa saja yang ia lewatkan selama tiga hari.

"Lay, _annyeong_.." Baekhyun menghampirinya, lagi. Baekhyun selalu mencoba mendekatkan dirinya kepada Lay, walau balasan Lay tidak seperti yang diharapkan, dia tidak peduli.

Lay menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya, "Ada apa lagi?" tanyanya dingin.

"I-ini, kemarin aku membuat _cupcake_, aku ingin kau mencobanya." Baekhyun menaruh dua buah _cupcake_ di mejanya.

"Aku tidak mau. Berikan saja pada yang lain." Jawab Lay cepat lalu kembali membaca.

"Aku sudah menawarkan pada semuanya, tapi mereka tidak mau. Kan sayang jika di buang." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, memainkan tangannya cemas.

Lay menatap kedua _cupcake_ yang ada di mejanya, Lay tahu Baekhyun berbohong, selama dia berada di kelas, dia tidak melihat atau mendengar Baekhyun menawari cupcake kepada teman-teman di kelasnya. Lay menghela nafas, mengembalikan konsentrasinya pada catatan. "Baiklah, terima kasih."

Wajah Baekhyun menjadi ceria seketika, ia langsung mengambil salah satu _cupcake_, dan mengarahkan tangan yang memegang _cupcake_ ke mulut Lay

"Aaaaa" Baekhyun hendak menyuapi Lay, Lay terkejut dengan sikap Baekhyun, tapi entah mengapa dia mau disuapi oleh Baekhyun, dia yakin wajahnya merah saat ini.

Melihat tingkah Lay yang menurut dan tidak menolaknya, membuat Baekhyun tambah girang, hatinya sangat senang. "Bagaimana? Enak tidak?"

Lay hanya mengangguk-ngangguk malu menjawab pertanyaan Lay.

"Ini lagi.."

"Uummm... Baek, aku bisa memakannya sendiri."

Lagi-lagi ada sepasang mata yang baru kembali dari kantin menatap mereka dengan tatapan marah. Ia merasa panas melihat adegan mereka yang sudah dua kali membuatnya seperti ini hari ini. Ia mendekati mereka hendak menghancur moment 'manis' mereka.

"Hey, anak miskin, kenapa tidak makan di kantin? Tidak memiliki uang ya? Sampai-sampai Baekhyun merasa iba dan membagi makanannya padamu!" Seketika amarah dalam diri Lay bangkit, ingin rasanya ia menghabisi Chanyeol sekarang dari membuang Chanyeol hidup-hidup ke sungai penuh buaya yang jauh dari keramaian kota.

Tapi ia harus menahannya, masa skorsnya baru saja selesai, dia tidak ingin baru satu hari masuk dia sudah di skors kembali. Lagi pula, dia tidak ingin membuat masalah lagi dengan Chanyeol. Akhirnya, Lay memutuskan untuk keluar kelas menyusul Chen.

"Cih, kabur? Dasar penakut, anak haram." Ucap Chanyeol memprovokasi Lay, membuat Lay berhenti dan membalikkan badan menghadap Chanyeol.

"Orang menghindari kotoran bukan karena dia takut, tapi karena dia JIJIK." Ucap Lay yang penuh arti tepat di muka Chanyeol.

"KENAPA PARK CHANYEOL? KENAPA?! TIDAK BISAKAH KAU MEMBIARKANKU SATU HARI SAJA BERSEKOLAH TANPA EJEKANMU?! LANTAS APA URUSANMU JIKA AKU MEMANG ANAK MISKIN DAN HARAM?!" Seluruh perhatian di kelas tertuju kepada mereka bertiga.

"Percayalah, Park Chanyeol... Jika bukan karena ibuku, jika aku tidak tahu bagaimana ia membanting tulang agar dapat menyengolahkan ku, aku sudah berhenti sekolah sejak dulu. Jasadmu akan di temukan termutilasi dan namaku akan disebutkan dimana-mana sebagai seorang pembunuh. Kau tidak tahu masalah-masalah yang harus aku tanggung, di tambah lagi dengan mulut kotormu yang selalu mengusikku. Percayalah, kau lah yang seorang pengecut di sini." Setelah itu, Lay berlalu begitu saja.

Baekhyun hendak berlari menyusul Lay, tapi ia ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Lepaskan, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol, tapi hal itu malah membuat Chanyeol mengeratkan genggamannya. "Chanyeol, sakit.." Sadar Baekhyun merasa kesakitan, Chanyeol melonggarkan sedikit genggamannya, terlihat pergelangan tangan Baekhyun memerah.

"Baekkie! Mengapa kamu dekat-dekat dengan anak miskin itu!" Mata besar Chanyeol yang berbalut dengan amarah dan kecemburuan menatap Baekhyun.

"Kenapa? Aku berhak dekat dengan siapa saja, termasuk Lay!"

"Aku tidak suka!"

"Park Chanyeol! Kau pikir kau siapa dapat mengatur-ngatur ku seenak jidatmu! Lepas aku ingin keluar!" Ia menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol kasar dan berjalan keluar kelas, hendak menyusul Lay dan membiarkan Chanyeol sendiri.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN, _SARANGHAE_!" Perkataan Chanyeol berhasil membuat langkah Baekhyun berhenti. Chanyeol mendekati dan memegang tangannya.

"Baekhyun.. Aku suka kepada mu, aku cinta kamu. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Maukah kau menja-"

"Maaf, aku tidak merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu." Baekhyun memotong perkataan Chanyeol dan kembali berjalan keluar kelas meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terdiam kaku.

Mungkin kalian berpikir Chanyeol sangat brengsek karena melakukan semua ini kepada Lay, tapi Chanyeol melakukan ini bukan tanpa ada alasan. Dia tidak sejahat itu untuk melakukannya tanpa ada alasan yang jelas, atau hanya karena Lay itu anak miskin dan haram. Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya apa yang Lay lakukan hingga Chanyeol terlihat sangat membenci Lay, dilihat dari sisi manapun, Chanyeol memiliki kehidupan yang lebih layak daripada Lay, seharusnya tidak ada yang dapat membuat Chanyeol 'iri' kepada Lay. Oh, maaf, sebenarnya ada satu hal...

Baekhyun.

Sudah sejak lama Chanyeol menaruh hati kepada Baekhyun, lebih tepatnya sejak mereka menduduki sekolah menengah pertama. Cinta Chanyeol semakin membesar setiap harinya, apalagi saat sekolah menengah atas mereka sekelas, tapi cintanya tidak berjalan terlalu mulus. Chanyeol selalu memperhatikan Baekhyun secara diam-diam, sedangkan orang yang diperhatikannya malah sibuk memperhatikan laki-laki yang tak lain adalah Lay. Ia melihat perbedaan saat Baekhyun melihatnya dan melihat Lay. Tatapannya kepada Lay itu lebih...hangat. Dari situ ia mulai cemburu, ia mulai mencari tahu asal usul orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai rivalnya. Saat mengetahui tentang keluarga Lay, Chanyeol bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan Baekhyun. Mengapa Baekhyun memilih Lay yang tidak jelas siapa ayahnya daripada dirinya yang jelas bibit bobotnya, apalagi perekonomian mereka jauh berbeda. Mengapa Lay? Mengapa memilih orang yang bahkan untuk menoleh kepada Baekhyun pun ia enggan? Mengapa dengan Lay mengacuhkan Baekhyun malah membuat Baekhyun semakin mendekatinya? Bahkan orang-orang dapat menyadari dengan mudah perasaan Baekhyun kepada Lay dari gerak-geriknya

Hal ini yang mendasari kebencian Chanyeol kepada Lay. Dia iri kepada Lay, tanpa usaha sedikitpun, dengan segala kekurangan Lay, tanpa Lay sadari Lay telah menarik hati Baekhyun sepenuhnya. Chanyeol pun mulai memberikan sikap negatif kepada Lay. Merendahkan, menghina, menghasut, memprovokasi, semuanya akan ia lakukan dengan senang hati agar dapat membuat Lay jatuh.

.

.

Siang hari, Kyungsoo sedang beristirahat di ruang karyawan.

"Kyungsoo, aku dengar butik ini sudah dibeli orang lain." Ucap salah satu teman karyawan Kyungsoo

"Oh ya? aku bahkan tidak tahu jika butik ini di jual.."

"Memang! Mrs. Hwang memang tidak ada niat untuk menjualnya... Tapi sepertinya si pembeli memaksanya untuk menjualnya. Butik ini dijual dengan harga yang sangat mahal dan dibeli oleh pemilik perusahaan terkenal, kalau tidak salah namanya K-"

"Kyungsoo." Lagi, suara familiar itu lagi.

"Kris? Ada apa kau kemari?" Ucap Kyungsoo dingin.

"Kyung, aku mohon ikut aku sebentar... Aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu..."

"Aku tidak bisa, Kris. Aku sedang bekerja, aku tidak bisa sembarangan keluar. Lagi pula kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Please, Kyungsoo.. Aku bisa jamin kau tidak akan dipecat seratus persen." Kata-kata Kris membuat Kyungsoo khawatir dan penasaran.

"Baiklah, tapi kita akan pergi kemana?"

"Apartemen Jongin."

.

"Masuk, Kyung.. Aku mohon.." Kris dan Kyungsoo masih berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Jongin, berdebat tentang Kyungsoo harus masuk atau tidak. Kyungsoo merasa belum siap bertemu lagi dengan Jongin.

"Dia membutuhkan kamu... sangat membutuhkan kamu." Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya, pikirannya mengatakan _'Masuk dan Lay akan membencimu selamanya'_, tapi hatinya berkata _'Jangan pergi! Dia membutuhkanmu! Orang yang selalu kau tunggu membutuhkanmu!'_

Kris membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo, membiarkannya masuk sendiri untuk menolong sahabat sekaligus atasannya yang sangat terpuruk di dalam. Kris sangat iba melihat keadaan Jongin yang sangat kacau, dia kehabisan akal dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk memanggil Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memutuskan mengikuti kata hatinya. Perlahan ia memasuki apartemen itu, dan ia sangat terkejut. Keadaan di sini tak karuan, baju berserakan, botol-botol minuman beralkohol tergeletak di lantai. Ia melihat ke seluruh penjuru ruangan untuk melihat Jongin, matanya pun tertuju ke sebuah pintu yang tertutup rapat. Ia mendekati pintu itu lalu perlahan membukanya. Nampaklah seorang Kim Jongin yang sedang tergeletak di atas kasur menatap kosong langit-langit apartemennya. Ia belum menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Jongin. "Jong..." Panggil Kyungsoo pelan

Dengan gerakan perlahan, kepala Jongin bergerak ke sumber suara. Betapa hancurnya hati Kyungsoo melihat mata merah dan sembab Jongin, bibir pucat Jongin, air mata yang sudah mengering di pipi Jongin, keadaan Jongin sangat kacau, sekacau apartemennya.

Melihat keberadaan orang terkasih di depannya, Jongin langsung memeluk Kyungsoo erat lalu menangis dalam peluknya. Kyungsoo sangat sensitif hingga dia sendiri ikut menangis. Melihat keadaan keluarga kecil miliknya yang berantakkan meremukkan hatinya.

Sejak kejadian Lay mengetahui status Jongin saat itu, Jongin tidak ada henti-hentinya meminta maaf kepada Lay. Berbagai cara Jongin lakukan agar mendapat maaf dari Lay, berbagai cara juga Lay lakukan agar dapat terus menghindar dari Jongin.

Setiap malam, selalu nampak mobil Jongin diparkirkan di seberang rumah mereka. Jongin ingin dekat dan menjaga Kyungsoo dan Lay walau terhalang pagar, pintu, dan tembok rumah, ia benar-benar tidak peduli, saat matahari mulai menunjukkan kehangatannya mobil Jongin baru pergi dari situ.

Kyungsoo sedih melihat Jongin seperti ini, setiap malam ia menangis dalam kegelapan di kamarnya menyadari Jongin menjaganya dari luar tapi tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Kyungsoo tak lelah terus meminta Lay agar dapat memaafkan Jongin, tapi Lay hanya diam seribu kata. Mengapa harus begini? Saat orang-orang yang ia cintai akhirnya bertemu, bukan kehangatan yang ia dapat, tapi air mata kembali menghiasi hidupnya.

Hati Jongin merasa sakit, dengan semua penolakkan Lay yang di berikan kepadanya. Tapi ia tidak peduli, ia terus berusaha. Tapi saat ia berusaha, ia menyadari Lay tidak berubah dan keadaannya kelihatan hanya mengusik hidup Lay, Lay terlihat risih dengannya. Jongin begitu kesepian, hatinya kosong dan hampa, ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Mabuk setiap malam, mengangis setiap waktu, tidak makan, tidak mengurusi dirinya, hingga Kris mendapati dirinya terpuruk di dalam apartemen.

"Jongin... Kau belum makan?" Kyungsoo mengusap-ngusap kepala Jongin yang masih berada di pelukkannya. Tidak ada balasan yang diberikan oleh Jongin. "Jongin... Kau harus makan..."

Akhirnya Jongin makan dengan paksaan Kyungsoo. Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo menyuapi Jongin.

"Kyung... Anak kita.." Tanya Jongin setelah menelan makanannya

"Dia baik-baik saja, hari ini dia masuk sekolah. Masa skorsnya sudah berakhir."

"Apa...kau membenciku juga?" Kyungsoo menaruh mangkok berisi bubur di _side table_ dan memberikan segelas air putih kepada Jongin. "Kyungsoo.. Jawab aku"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas dengan berat, ia menaruh kembali gelas itu ke _side table_. "Aku pernah bersumpah untuk tidak pernah memaafkanmu, aku pernah bersumpah untuk melupakanmu, aku pernah bersumpah hal pertama yang ku lakukan saat menemuimu adalah membunuhmu." Kyungsoo memberi jeda, menatap Jongin dengan tatapan yang hanya Kyungsoo dan Tuhan yang tahu apa makna di balik sorotan mata bulatnya itu.

"Tapi saat melihatmu, aku tidak dapat berpikir, aku sangat bingung memikirkan apa yang harus aku lakukan di depanmu. Aku tak tahu apa aku harus marah, bingung, memelukmu dan berkata aku mencintaimu, atau aku harus berlari ke rumah dan kembali dengan membawa _cleaver knife_ . Saat melihatmu terkapar di aspal, aku sadar, aku bukan bingung, sebesar-besarnya rasa kebencianku padamu saat kau tidak ada, kehadiranmu dihadapanku cukup untuk membuatku melupakan semua rasa itu. Sebulat apapun tekadku untuk membencimu akan lenyap saat aku melihatmu. Aku berusaha untuk menjaga sumpahku, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa. Cintaku dapat mengalahkan semua perasaan negatifku kepada mu."

Jongin menghapus air mata yang berada di pipi Kyungsoo, ia sendiri tidak dapat menahan air mata mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih, Kyungsoo.. Terima kasih. Percayalah, aku sangat mencintai kalian.. Kau dan Lay, adalah inti dari hidupku."

Jongin memejamkan matanya lalu mencium kening Kyungsoo.

.

Setelah hari-hari sulit telah Jongin lewati dengan Kyungsoo di sisinya, ia kini berada di dalam ruang kantor bersama Kris.

"_Hyung_, aku akan kembali ke Belanda."

"Iya..."

"Aku menitipkan Lay dan Kyungsoo kepadamu. Jaga mereka, jangan sampai ada yang menyakiti mereka. Terutama dengan anakmu."

"Iya..."

Setelah itu mereka terdiam. Jongin memperhatikan keadaan kota Seoul dari jendela. Keadaan kota Seoul hari ini sangat indah, cuacanya tidak panas maupun dingin, tapi seindah-indahnya pemandangan yang disuguhkan kepadanya, tidak dapat mengisi hatinya yang kosong. Hatinya lemah dan keputus asa-an hinggap di dirinya.

"Jong... Bersabarlah... Aku yakin akan ada suatu hari dimana kau dapat tertawa bebas dengan mereka." Hibur Kris

Jongin tertawa sedih mendengar perkataan Kris. "Aamiin"

.

.

Chanyeol duduk di taman belakang sekolah. Rasa malu menghampirinya. Rasa malu atas penolakkan Baekhyun kepadanya. Semua orang di sekolah membahas tentang perseteruannya dengan Baekhyun dan Lay beberapa hari yang lalu, bahkan guru konseling pernah memanggilnya untuk membahas hal itu. Ia terdiam merenungkan kembali saat-saat itu, sejak saat itu Lay sudah tidak masuk tanpa pemberitahuan.

Percaya atau tidak, kini ia pun merasa bersalah kepada Lay. Pandangan mata Lay, kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Lay saat itu masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Memikirkan betapa mandirinya Lay melewati semua ini seorang diri sedangkan dia masih membutuhkan bantuan ibunya walau sudah sebesar ini, memikirkan itu membuatnya merinding. Tak sadar setetes air mata berhasil keluar dari matanya.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol sendiri, ia pun menghampiri Chanyeol. Sadar dengan keberadaan Baekhyun di sisinya, ia menghapus air mata di pipinya.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?" Suara berat Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Silahkan.."

"Kenapa Lay?"

"Hhmm?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa Lay? Dari sekian banyak laki-laki di sekolah ini yang cukup pantas untuk berada di sampingmu, kenapa Lay?"

Baekhyun mulai mengerti kemana arah pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Sejelas itu ya?" Baekhyun tertawa malu sambil melihat ke sepatunya. "Mungkin karena..." Baekhyun menatap langit sambil menyusun kata-kata dalam pikirannya.

"Entahlah... Lay mempunyai faktor x yang membuat orang-orang tertarik padanya. Dan aku melihat Lay sebagai sosok yang kuat, keras dan tangguh. Ya, mungkin itu karena keadaan yang memaksanya seperti itu. Dan... Seperti yang kita tahu bagaimana keadaan Lay, tapi dia tidak pernah mengeluh, dia tidak pernah menunjukkan kekurangannya untuk mendapatkan belas kasihan orang lain, kita memang tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam hatinya tapi dia tidak mempertunjukkan dirinya sebagai korban penderitaan, dia akan berusaha untuk mengejar walau ia tertinggal jauh di belakang. Jika kita berada di posisi Lay, aku tidak yakin kita dapat bertahan. Ia terlihat istimewa di mataku. Ya, aku rasa itu alasannya."

Keheningan kembali menyapa mereka, mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Kau tahu? Aku rasa aku itu sok kaya, sok tampan, merasa paling lebih di antara semua orang, aku angkuh, sombong, belagu, tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain saat berbicara, aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan Lay." Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya sangat rendah, jujur ia merasa sangat malu sekarang ini. Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol.

"Sebuah keajaiban bisa mendengarmu berbicara seperti itu. Akhirnya kau menyadarinya juga."

"Jadi... Maafkan aku?"

"Maaf? Tidak. Kau tidak seharusnya meminta maaf padaku. Meminta maaf lah pada Lay."

"Aku malu... Aku sudah sangat jahat kepadanya, aku sudah sangat brengsek menyakitinya dan ibunya.. Aku rasa tidak akan ada kata maaf dari Lay untukku."

"Cobalah dulu.. Walau dia tidak memaafkanmu, setidaknya kau sudah meminta maaf padanya, tunjukkan jika kau benar-benar menyesal atas apa yang kau perbuat."

Chanyeol mengangguk mendengar saran Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun yang dihiasi dengan senyum manisnya. Walau tidak berjalan dengan mulus, ia bersyukur hatinya memilih orang yang sangat sempurna untuk disinggahi pertama kali.

"Terima kasih."

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Chanyeol berusaha mencari Lay. Dengan masih menggunakan seragam sekolah ia mendatangi rumah Lay, namun kelihatannya rumah itu kosong karena pagarnya pun terkunci. Chanyeol berpikir lagi kira-kira dimana Lay berada, lalu ia teringat suatu tempat yang berkemungkinan besar menjadi tempat Lay berada sekarang. Ia langsung bergegas ke sana menggunakan bus. Setelah sampai, firasatnya benar. Ia melihat Lay sedang mengangkat piring kotor bekas orang makan.

"Lay!"

Mendengar ada yang memanggilnya, Lay mengehentikan pekerjaannya dan menoleh ke orang yang memanggilnya.

.

Saat ini mereka berada di belakang kedai mie. Lay membawa Chanyeol ke sini agar tidak mengganggu orang-orang yang sedang makan karena ia yakin emosinya tidak akan dapat diatur dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Lay dingin tanpa melihat Chanyeol.

"Kau sedang apa? Kenapa tidak masuk sekolah?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat emosi Lay mulai bergejolak. "Tidak bisakah kau melihat apa yang sedang aku lakukan? Ayo lah, Chanyeol. Aku tahu kau tidak sebodoh itu sampai aku harus memberi tahumu apa yang sedang aku lakukan. Sekolah? Untuk apa?! Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?! Pasti kau senang tidak ada lagi orang yang mencoreng derajat dan martabat sekolah!"

"Bagaimana dengan ibumu? Dia mengetahuinya?" Lay menelan ludahnya, senyuman terukir di wajah Chanyeol mengetahui arti 'kediaman' Lay.

"Bersekolah lagilah, Lay.. Demi ibumu..."

"Apa pedulimu?! Agar kau dapat mencemoohkan ku lagi?! Jangan bawa-bawa ibuku!"

"Aku minta maaf Lay. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku sadar sikapku selama ini sangat tidak pantas. Kau boleh memukuliku sepuasnya sam-"

"Sudahlah! Aku muak dengan kau. Aku tidak butuh kekerasan. Kau pergi sekarang dan tidak pernah memunculkan lagi wajahmu dihadapanku sudah cukup untukku." Potong Lay, ia kembali ke dalam kedai meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kecewa. Chanyeol memaklumi, mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan tidak mungkin semudah itu Lay memaafkannya.

Chanyeol mulai berjalan kaki pulang dengan raut wajah sedihnya. Saking sedihnya ia tidak memperhatikan sekitar dan secara tidak sengaja ia menabrak segerombolan anak muda yang gayanya menyerupai preman.

Chanyeol menabrak mereka, tapi ia tidak meminta maaf dan tetap berjalan tidak memperdulikan belakangnya. Merasa tidak salah dan sok jagoan, segerombolan anak itu menghampiri Chanyeol dan mencegat dengan mengelilinginnya.

"Bro.. Pernah di ajarin sopan santun ke _seonbae_ ga sih di sekolah?! Kalau belum, biar kita yang ajari!" Anak-anak itu mengeroyoki Chanyeol brutal.

.

"LAY! LAY!" Heechul _ –teman kerja Lay _datang dengan terengah-engah memanggilnya.

"Kenapa Hyung?"

"Itu... hah... itu... teman kamu... yang barusan ke sini... hah... dikeroyok di simpangan sana... tadi saat aku lihat dia sudah berdarah-darah"

Lay dan Heechul langsung berlari menuju ke tempat kejadian perkara. Betapa kagetnya Lay melihat Chanyeol dipukuli oleh segerombolan anak remaja itu tanpa ampun. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia langsung berlari membantu Chanyeol disusul oleh Heechul.

.

Jongin sedang mengendarai mobilnya dengan perlahan. Lalu ia menghentikan mobilnya ketika melihat segerombolan anak muda sedang berkelahi di persimpangan, tidak ada orang dewasa yang hendak memisahkan mereka. Ia melihat satu remaja berseragam sekolah sudah terkapar berdarah-darah tak sadarkan diri di tanah, ia mengenalinya. Chanyeol. Ia menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke salah satu anak yang sedang berkelahi, mata Jongin langsung terbelalak ketika melihat anak itu ternyata adalah Lay. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung turun dari mobilnya menolong anaknya itu.

.

Satu persatu dari segerombolan anak itu berhasil terkapar atas bantuan Jongin. Namun hal itu tidak merubah kekerasan hati Lay pada Jongin.

"Anda tidak perlu repot-repot, tuan Kai!"

"Lay, maafkan _appa_, tapi appa tidak bisa melihat anaknya sendiri dikeroyok orang!"

Lay dan Jongin terus berdebat hingga mereka tidak sadar bahwa seorang pemuda yang mengkeroyok Chanyeol perlahan-lahan berdiri sambil mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari sakunya.

"AWAS!" Teriak Heechul yang melihat pemuda itu dan dengan cepat menghampiri Lay dan Jongin yang sedang lengah. Lay dan Jongin serempak melihat ke arah pemuda itu. Dan

.

.

.

STAB!

.

.

.

Pisau itu berhasil menusuk tepat di dada salah satu dari mereka.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

**Di sini, ada dua kata yang aku bingung gimana cara menyebutnya dalam bahasa Indonesia... Jadi aku jelasin dulu**

_**Side table: meja-meja kecil yang suka ada di pinggir tempat tidur**_

_**Cleaver knife: Pisau berukuran besar khas Cina untuk pemakaian di dapur yang membutuhkan tenaga besar. Seperti untuk memotong tulang, mencincang daging, menggeprak bawang, dan lain-lain.**_

**Chapter-chapter kemarin terlalu pendek ya? Maaf ^^ Semoga kepanjangan chapter ini memenuhi kebutuhan kalian.**

**Alasan Chanyeol jahat ke Lay udah dijelasin di sini, jadi jangan maki-maki Chanyeollie lagi ya... hahhahahha**

**Sumpah berasa aneh dipanggil thor-thor. Panggil chagi aja napa #eeaaaa**

**Untuk ByeolBaek! Namdongsaeng-ku yang ganteng,,,,,, Ada yang bertanya juga tentang hubungan kita berdua ke aku.. mari kita sembunyikan identitas kita '-'9 Terima kasih atas semangatmu! Jadi editor aku aja, gajinya aku kasih ide!**

**Untuk yixingcom, aku udah terlanjur menggunakan Lay sebagai anak KaiSoo.. Aku malas mengganti nama Lay dengan yang lain, dan mengedit ulang semuanya hehe. Biar dapet feel-nya, bayangkan saja anak KaiSoo dengan yang lain, jangan bayangin Lay. Gimana?**

**Sorry for all the mistakes i've made, see ya!**


	5. 4

_Why does it hurt to let go?_

**Appa**

**.**

Gender Switch: Kyungsoo & Tao = Yeoja

**.**

**.**

**FIRST OF ALL, i would like to confirm, YES, THIS FANFICTION HAVE A SHOUNEN-AI ELEMENT INSIDE. Maaf saya tidak memberi tahukan kepada kalian sebelumnya, karena saya benar-benar hanya menulis apa yang ada di otak saya, **_**it's just go with the flow**_**. Maaf mungkin kalian merasa terkhianati? Hehe karena dari saya menulis di Summary adalah GS. Dan, saya hanya berusaha untuk menulis dengan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, bukan berarti saya menulis dengan kata-kata baku. Please, if you mind with it, you can go without leaving any of harmful comments. Thank you for your understanding.**

* * *

Kyungsoo berlari sekuat tenaga menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dengan air mata mengalir deras dari kedua matanya. Ia terlihat begitu panik, ketakutan, sangat khawatir, dan kacau. Bagaimana tidak, saat hari-harinya mulai membaik, tiba-tiba ia mendapat telepon mengatakan bahwa orang yang sangat ia cintai di muka bumi ini tertusuk dan tak sadarkan diri. Ia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh. Ketika ia sampai di depan ruang UGD, ia melihat seorang laki-laki terduduk lantai menangis sambil menunduk dan memeluk lututnya.

"Jongin.."

Laki-laki itu mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Kyungsoo berdiri mematung dengan air mata yang membajiri wajah cantiknya, hatinya hancur saat pemandangan menyedihkan terpampang di depannya. ia sontak langsung berdiri dan memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"Kyungsoo, maafkan aku, aku tidak dapat menjaga Lay dengan baik, aku penyebab semua ini, aku terlambat mencegah orang yang akan menusuknya, aku memang orang gagal, semuanya karena aku, aku-"

"Cukup Jongin!" Kyungsoo sudah tidak kuat lagi mendengar apa yang Jongin ucapkan. Sama seperti Jongin, hati Kyungsoo hancur, ia merasa sebagai seorang ibu ia tidak dapat menjaga anaknya dengan baik.

Kyungsoo sangat mengerti apa yang Jongin rasakan, ia juga tidak akan menyalahkan siapa-siapa atas kejadian ini, tidak ada yang menghendaki kejadian ini kecuali Yang Di Atas. Tidak ada lagi kata yang terucap dari mulut mereka, semua perasaan tertuang melalui tangisan yang mereka keluarkan dalam pelukan masing-masing.

"Jongin.. Lay akan baik-baik saja kan? Dia tidak akan meninggalkanku kan? Aku.. aku tidak mau ditinggal lagi.."

"Lay pasti akan baik-baik saja, dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu, dia anak yang sangat kuat, dia akan bangun dan kembali ke pelukkanmu. Aku telah meminta dokter terbaik yang mereka miliki untuk menangani Lay." Ucap Jongin berusaha mengurangi kekhawatiran Kyungsoo, walau di dalam hatinya ia juga memiliki ketakutan yang sangat besar tapi ia menyimpannya agar tidak berpengaruh kepada Kyungsoo.

Saat ini, Lay sedang berada di ruang UGD dan seperti yang Jongin katakan, ia ditangani oleh dokter terbaik di sini. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang babak belur tak sadarkan diri sedang mendapat perawatan di ruangan lain. Sama seperti Jongin dan Kyungsoo, kedua orang tua Chanyeol _–Kris dan Tao _juga menggila, takut, khawatir dengan anak tunggal mereka. Keadaannya sudah stabil, ia sudah dipindahkan ke kamar perawatan dan di jaga oleh suster dengan intensif.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin belum berhenti menangis, Jongin memeluk erat tubuh Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo menangis di dada Jongin. Mereka sangat khawatir karena dokter yang menangani Lay belum juga keluar dari ruang itu. Begitu banyak doa dan harapan yang mereka ucapkan agar Lay baik-baik saja di dalam sana.

Tak lama kemudian, dokter dan beberapa suster keluar dari ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa. Sontak Kyungsoo dan Jongin langsung bangkit dan menghampiri sang dokter.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan anak kami? Apa sekarang dia baik-baik saja? Apa lukanya sangat parah? Jawab dok, jawab!" Tentu mereka mengharapkan Lay baik-baik saja, tapi ekspresi muka sang dokter berkata lain.

"Tuan dan Nyoya Kim, saya minta agar kalian tenang, begini.. Lay sedang dalam keadaan kritis, ia kehilangan banyak darah, pisau itu menusuk paru-paru Lay, tapi kita telah menangani paru-parunya. Permasalahannya sekarang persediaan darah saat ini sedang kosong, tapi saat ini suster sedang mengecek ke bank darah, mungkin masih ada persediaan darah di sana.."

Lalu nampak seorang suster yang berlari kearah mereka dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Maaf dokter, persediaan darah di sana juga sedang kosong." Perkataan suster itu membuat Kyungsoo lemas dan hampir jatuh ke lantai. Beruntung Jongin sigap dan langsung memeluknya erat.

"Kyungie!" Kyungsoo menangis kencang mendengar semua ini, keadaan hatinya kini sudah tidak bisa lagi dijelaskan dengan kalimat. Semua hancur.

Lalu datanglah Tao dan Kris yang berlari menghampiri dokter, Yuri, dan Jessica melihat keadaan buruk yang barusan terjadi.

"Jongin, kenapa Jong? Apa yang terjadi dokter Kim?" tanya Kris khawatir

"B-begini Tuan Wu, Lay membutuhkan banyak darah sekarang juga, keadaannya sedang kritis, dan persediaan darah sedang kosong. Kita butuh donor darah segera, siapa diantara kalian yang bergolongan darah B?"

"Saya, dok!"

"Jongin..."

"Kyungsoo, kamu tunggu di sini, berdoalah terus untuk Lay, Kris dan Tao, aku titipkan Kyungsoo pada kalian." Setelah itu Jongin langsung pergi mengikuti suster untuk diambil darahnya, dan setelah kepergian Jongin, Kyungsoo kembali menangis. Tao langsung memeluknya.

"Kyungsoo _eonni_.."

"Tao-_ah_.."

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku takut, Tao. Aku takut kehilangan Lay.."

"Dia pasti bisa bertahan, _eonni_. Dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Dan maafkan kami, maafkan atas sikap Chanyeol selama ini kepada Lay, maafkan kami atas semua ini... Maafkan aku karena kita bertemu lagi di kejadian seperti ini.." kini Kyungsoo dan Tao saling bertangisan. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk tak sanggup berkata lagi. Baginya, persoalan itu sudah tidak penting lagi. Yang terpenting baginya sekarang adalah Lay yang sedang berjuang antara hidup dan mati di dalam sana.

"Senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Tao." Ucap Kyungsoo. Memang betul Kyungsoo merasa senang dapat bertemu dengan Tao lagi walau dipertemukan oleh kejadian yang tidak mengenakkan sama sekali. Kyungsoo tetap senang, karena bagaimanapun, mereka tetap sahabat.

"Aku juga."

Kris hanya diam melihat istrinya dan Kyungsoo. Ia hanya memandang dengan miris. Ada perasaan senang karena semua orang akhirnya berkumpul, di rumah sakit ini, namun sekaligus terharu dan sedih melihat kondisi mereka semua seperti ini. Semua bercampur aduk dirasakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Lay terbangun dari tidurnya dengan perlahan.

"Ahhh... Kepalaku.. sakit sekali.." rintih Lay. Ia mengamati tempat sekitar yang terasa begitu asing untuknya. Ia seperti berada di ruangan putih dan begitu silau cahayanya. "Aku dimana? Tempat apa ini? Mengapa aku sendiri? Dimana _eomma_? _Eomma_! _Eomma_!" Panggil Lay dan kini dia mulai panik.

"Lay..." Panggil seseorang yang keluar dari silaunya cahaya.

Lay langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggil namanya. Lalu nampaklah seorang kakek berdiri dengan raut sedih yang tertera di wajahnya yang terlihat tampan meskipun sudah tua.

Lay tertegun melihat seorang kakek yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"Tu-tuan siapa? Bagaima tuan bisa tahu nama saya? Apa saya mengenal tuan? Apa kita sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Tuan, apa tuan tahu dimana kita sekarang? Aku harus menemukan jalan keluar dari sini, aku harus menemui _eomma_ sekarang. _Eomma_-"

"Kim Lay.." Tangan kakek itu menyentuh pipi Lay dengan lembut namun tetap dengan raut wajah yang sedih. Sontak Lay kaget dengan tindakan kakek tersebut sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati siapa sebenarnya orang yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Tuan, maaf tuan, tapi nama saya bukan Kim Lay, tapi Do Lay. Dan saya yakin saya tidak pernah bertemu dengan tuan. Anda salah orang, tuan."

"Kim Lay.." Kakek itu tidak berubah, ia tetap memanggil Lay seperti itu. Dan kali ini, Lay hanya bisa terdiam. 'Kakek itu keras kepala juga rupanya.' Pikir Lay.

"Cucuku.. Akhirnya kita bertemu.."

"..."

Tunggu, apa-apaan ini?!

"Apa? Cucu? Jadi anda adalah.."

"Ya, aku kakekmu. Kim Jong Woon. Ayah dari ayahmu, Kim Jong In."

Lay benar-benar terkejut sekarang. Jika ia bertemu dengan kakeknya yang sudah lama meninggal, berarti dia sudah... meninggal? Berarti dia berada di... akhirat? Tapi tempat macam apa ini? Lay yakin surga tidak akan sepolos ini, hanya ada tempat tidur yang ia tempati saat terbangun tadi, ia tidak yakin ia berada di surga sekarang. Neraka? Yang ia tahu neraka adalah tempat yang panas, api berada dimana-mana, penderitaan memenuhi tempat itu, dan yang jelas tempat ini bukanlah tempat yang seperti itu.

Lay panik, dia ingin bertemu dengan ibunya sekarang, SEKARANG! Tapi mengingat siapa yang berada di hadapannya sekarang, ia rasa ia harus mencari tahu tentang sesuatu terlebih dahulu dari orang itu.

"Seorang kakek yang mati-matian menolak keberadaanku dan ibuku. Lantas mengapa kau menemuiku? Ingin meminta maaf? Mengapa akhir-akhir ini orang-orang selalu datang meminta maaf padaku?!"

"Kim Lay.. Kakek sadar semua ini salah kakek.. Masalah yang berkepanjangan ini semua salah kakek seorang..."

"Mengapa kek... Mengapa dulu kakek lakukan itu.. Kakek buang kami, lalu eomma harus menderita dan berjuang sendiri.. Mengapa?"

"..."

"Jawab, kakek. Mengapa kakek diam? Coba jelaskan langsung kepadaku alasan mengapa semua itu terjadi.."

"Harga diri kakek dulu terlalu tinggi. Mata hati, pikiran, dan perasaan telah dibutakan oleh hal-hal duniawi. Setelah kakek meninggalkan dunia, kakek sadar jika semua hal itu tidak ada artinya.. Semua kekayaan, derajat, harta benda milik kakek tidak ada maknanya di sini. Dan memisahkan appamu dari eommamu dan dirimu adalah hal yang paling fatal yang pernah kakek lakukan. Kakek adalah penyebab dari semua ini. Kakek adalah penyebab dari semua penderitaan yang berkepanjangan kalian. Dan yang paling menyakitkan, kakek tersadar saat semua sudah terlambat. Melihat masing-masing dari kalian menderita sangat menyedihkan, sampai kesempatan ini datang dan akhirnya kita bertemu. Inilah aku. Kakekmu yang penuh dosa dan mengharapkan belas maaf dari cucuku yang telah aku sengsarakan sekian lama. Lay, ini adalah kesempatan pertama dan terakhir kakek untuk meminta maaf padamu. Maafkan kakek atas apa yang telah kakek perbuat ke dalam hidup kalian, maafkan kekejaman kakek yang telah menyebabkan eommamu menderita sendirian, maafkan kakek atas penderitaan batin yang kau rasakan karena tindakan bodoh kakek, maafkan kakek yang telah dengan bodohnya memisahkan keluargamu.."

Kini air mata sudah membanjiri wajah Lay dan kakek itu. Air mata penyeselan, penderitaan, kesakitan, serta harapan, semua tumpah tak tertahan dan bercampur menjadi satu. Dan untuk pertama kali, tanpa di sangka-sangka, Lay memeluk kakeknya dengan erat dan menangis di dalam pelukakan sang kakek. Hatinya pedih, tapi kini ia tidak hanya merasakan sakit atas penderitaannya, ia juga merasakan sakit atas penderitaan yang kakeknya rasakan. Walaupun Lay tersakiti olehnya, namun ada rasa simpati atas permohonan maaf yang jujur serta tulus yang diucapkan oleh Jongwoon barusan.

"Cukup.. Jangan diteruskan.. Aku paham.. Aku memaafkan kakek.." Ucap Lay dalam pelukan sang kakek. Dan tentu saja Jongwoon merasa lega telah mendapat maaf dari cucunya.

"Terima kasih banyak Lay.. Kamu memang anak yang baik dan berhati bersih. Kalau saja dulu kakek tidak melakukan kebodohan itu, kita pasti bisa bermain bersama, kakek bisa mengendongmu, kita bisa bermain bola bersama, melakukan apa saja yang kamu suka lakukan bersama. Aku jadi tambah menyesal sekarang." Jongwoon tersenyum miris.

Lay tidak menjawab apa-apa, ia masih terus mengangis dalam pelukan kakeknya. Ia sangat menikmati berada dalam pelukakan Jongwoon, ia tidak ingin lepas dari kehangatan ini. Kehangatan yang sama yang ia dapat dari pelukan...

"Lay, ada satu lagi yang ingin kakek bicarakan. _Appa_mu..." Mendengar hal ini Lay langsung buang muka.

"Kakek mohon dengan sangat untuk memaafkan Jongin, _appa_mu.. Jangan membenci Jongin, sudah jelas jika _appa_mu tidak ada kesalahan sama sekali dalam masalah ini, semua ini adalah salah kakek karena telah membuat kalian terpisah selama ini. Ia sangat menyayangi kalian, selama ini ia menjalani hidupnya tanpa arti, ia sangat menginginkan kalian. Kakek mohon.. terima kehadiran _appa_mu di sisi kalian, akhiri penderitaan kalian, dan hidup bahagia bersama-sama."

"..."

"Sudah cukup penderitaan yang kalian alami selama ini. Sekarang saatnya kalian berkumpul dan mengawali kehidupan kalian bersama yang sempat tertunda."

Benar yang dikatakan Jongwoon, Lay sendiri pun sudah merasa lelah dengan semua menderitaan batin yang ia rasakan selama ini. Namun belum sempat Lay membalas semua perkataan Jongwoon, ia merasakan sekujur tubuhnya menghangat sekaligus membuatnya mengantuk mendadak.

Lay mengerjapkan matanya menahan kantuk. Melihat apa yang terjadi pada cucunya, Jongwoon tersenyum mengetahui alasan Lay seperti ini. Ia pun membaringkan tubuh Lay di tempat tidur dengan perlahan.

"Tidurlah Lay, saat ini darah _appa_mu sedang mengalir kedalam tubuhmu, beristirahatlah dengan nyaman, tapi kakek mohon agar kamu cepat bangun, banyak orang-orang yang mencintaimu sedang khawatir dan menunggu kesadaranmu. Setelah bangun, mulailah hidup dengan bahagia, lupakan semua penderitaan dan hal-hal menyakitkan. Selamat tinggal, cucuku. Sekali lagi, hiduplah dengan bahagia.."

Jongwoon tersenyum melihat cucunya tertidur dengan nyaman, ia mengecup kening Lay dengan hangat untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Setelah itu ia pergi dengan tenang dan dengan senyum yang tertera di wajahnya, ia masuk ke dalam silaunya cahaya lalu menghilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berdiri lemas di luar kamar tempat Lay terbaring diam di rumah sakit. Hari ini sudah hari ke enam setelah Lay di operasi tapi dia belum sadar juga. Lay masih tertidur pulas dengan alat-alat yang menempel di badannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri dia sudah dibolehkan untuk pulang ke rumah, kondisinya sudah baik, hanya tinggal bekas-bekas memar yang masih terlihat di sekujur tubuhnya. Pelan-pelan tangan Chanyeol memegang gagang pintu lalu membukanya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sedang berada di dalam ruangan sontak menoleh ke arah pintu yang baru saja terbuka. Mereka melihat Chanyeol yang diam tertunduk, ia tak berani menatap orang tua Lay. Dan tiba-tiba, Chanyeol berlutut di hadapan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku atas semua ini.. Maafkan aku atas sikapku tak terpuji yang telah aku lakukan terhadap Lay, aku selalu melukai perasaan Lay dan.." Chanyeol menyeka air matanya yang berjatuhan di pipi dan suaranya mulai bergetar. "Maafkan aku telah membuat Lay terbaring tak sadarkan diri di tempat tidur itu.."

"Nyonya Do.. dan tuan Do.. Maafkan aku, aku selalu berkata yang tidak pantas kepada Lay, aku tahu pasti perasaan nyonya dan tuan Do sangat terluka atas apa yang selalu aku lakukan ucapkan. Waktu itu aku datang untuk menemui Lay, sampai aku berjalan pulang dan di keroyok orang. Tapi Lay datang membantuku hangga aku tak sadarkan diri dan setelah bangun aku sudah berada di rumah sakit ini.. Kalau saja bukan karena ulah ku, Lay pasti tidak terluka dan berada di sini.. Aku selalu membuat Lay sengsara.."

"Kamu yang namanya Chanyeol?" tanya Kyungsoo

"I-iya nyonya Do." Jawab Chanyeol takut.

"Bangun nak.." Ucap Kyungsoo lembut. Chanyeol pun berdiri takut-takut tapi menuruti ucapan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol kini berdiri di hadapan Kyungsoo namun dengan kepala yang masih tunduk melihat lantai, ia terlalu takut untuk bertatap mata dengan orang yang selama ini telah ia lukai perasaannya.

"Chanyeol.. Jangan panggil nyonya, panggil Kyung _eomma _saja ya.." Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "Chanyeol-_ah_.. Kyung _eomma _ini sahabat _eomma _dan _appa_mu semasa kuliah.. Dan kamu tahu? Kyung _eomma _dan Jong _appa_lah yang membantu _appa_mu yang payah itu untuk mendapatkan _eomma_mu." Canda Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan Chanyeol yang ketakutan.

Mendengar nama yang familiar, Chanyeol langsung mengangkat kepala menatap ke dua orang yang kini berada di hadapannya. Matanya langsung tertuju ke sosok laki-laki yang sedang duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo memperhatikan dirinya.

"Jo-jong _appa_?" Jongin tersenyum melihat wajah terkejutnya Chanyeol.

"Hi, Chanyeol."

"Ja-jadi se-selam-ma ini-"

"Ya. Keluarga yang ku cari selama ini adalah mereka, Chanyeol."

Ini gila. Selama ini dia mengata-ngatai Lay anak miskin, padahal Jong _appa_, ayah dari Lay, adalah pemilik perusahaan dimana ayahnya bekerja. Ia merasa sangat malu sekarang, ia yakin muka sudah sangat merah. Matanya mulai berair kembali, jantungnya kini berdegup kencang lagi, badannya mulai bergetar lagi.

"Jong _appa_, Kyung _eomma_, aku mohon maaf atas semua yang telah aku lakukan kepada Lay, tolong maafkan aku." Ucap Chanyeol kembali memohon.

Kyungsoo kini menarik tangan Chanyeol dan mengusapnya lembut. "Chanyeol-_ah_, yang kamu harus ketahui, adalah di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya anak haram.. Anak adalah rezeki, amanah, dan anugrah dari Tuhan. Terlahir karena cinta.. seperti kamu yang lahir karena cinta kedua orang tuamu, sama halnya dengan Lay.. Ia lahir karena cinta Kyung _eomma _dan Jong _appa_.." omongannya terhenti karena ia mengusap air matanya yang mulai jatuh ke pipinya.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang menitikan air mata, Jongin mengusap punggung Kyungsoo bermaksud menenangkannya. "Dibuat atas dasar cinta dari kami yang sangat dalam.. Namun karena kehidupan kami yang tidak mulus, kami harus berpisah.." Jongin benar, Lay lahir atas dasar cinta mereka yang begitu besar, tapi takdir memutuskan mereka untuk berpisah meskipun tidak diinginkan.

Bagi Kyungsoo sendiri, bukannya dia tidak tersakiti oleh perkataan kasar Chanyeol terhadap Lay, itu semua sangat sakit ia rasakan. Tapi Kyungsoo membiarkannya begitu saja dan lebih memilih memaaf kesalahan Chanyeol, biarlah ini menjadi menjadi pelajaran untuk Chanyeol agar menjadi sesosok orang yang lebih baik di masa yang akan datang. Lagi pula, memarahi dan membenci Chanyeol pun, tidak akan membuat anaknya bangun, hal itu hanya menguras tenaga dan melelahkan pikiran. Chanyeol sendiri pun sudah meminta maaf padanya, tidak ada yang harus dimarahi sekarang.

Di luar dugaan Chanyeol bahwa ia akan mudah mendapatkan maaf oleh kedua orang tua Lay mengingat kebusukan yang telah ia perbuat begitu hinanya.

"Terima kasih Kyung _eomma, _Jong _appa._ Bolehkan aku, melihat Lay sebentar?"

Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengangguk membolehkan permintaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendekati tempat tidur Lay lalu mengambil tangan Lay yang terlihat pucat.

"Lay.. Cepat bangun dan pukul aku... Aku tahu kau masih belum memaafkanku. Bagaimana mungkin kau memaafkanku, setelah semua yang telah aku perbuat, aku kembali membuatmu menderita dan membuatmu tertidur di sini. Cepat bangun, Lay.. Cepat bangun agar kau dapat menghukumku dengan cara apapun yang kau mau.. Aku pantas mendapatkannya.. Karena itu, cepatlah bangun.." Tentu, tidak ada balasan dari Lay atas permohonan Chanyeol.

Selama Lay tidak sadar, Kyungsoo dan Jongin selalu mengajak Lay berbicara apa saja, meskipun tidak ada jawaban dari Lay mereka tidak putus asa, mereka tetap melakukannya karena mereka yakin, walalu tak ada balasan dari Lay, Lay pasti mendengar semua perkataan mereka.

.

Malam harinya, Kyungsoo terus termenung sambil memandangi wajah Lay. Sesekali air mata jatuh dari mata indahnya namun ia segera mengahapusnya. Jongin sangat sedih melihat itu, sekali lagi rasa bersalah berhasil menguasainya. Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo sedang duduk di sofa sebelah ranjang Lay lalu memeluknya dari samping. Tidak satupun dari mereka berbicara, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Jong.. Lay akan bangunkan?" Tanya Kyungsoo memecahkan keheningan dengan suara paraunya.

"Pasti." Jawab Jongin singkat dengan suara yang tak kalah parau.

"Kapan?"

"Secepatnya." Jongin hanya bisa menjawab itu, ia tidak tahu pasti kapan pastinya 'secepatnya' itu. Kata itu adalah doa dan harapan baginya untuk Lay cepat bangun dan kembali ke sisi Kyungsoo yang sangat membutuhkannya.

"Kau terlihat lelah. Tidurlah." Jongin menarik pelan tubuh Kyungsoo agar Kyungsoo menidurkan tubuhnya di atas sofa tapi Kyungsoo menolaknya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin tidur. Aku ingin menjaga Lay, aku takut ia terbangun saat aku tertidur."

"Tidurlah. Akan aku bangunkan kau jika Lay bangun." Jongin kembali menarik tubuh Kyungsoo dan menidurkan tubuh itu. Menjadikan paha sebagai bantal untuk Kyungsoo. Jongin mengusap lembut kepala Kyungsoo agar Kyungsoo cepat tertidur.

"Jongin.."

"Ya, Kyungsoo?"

"Berjanjilah padaku.."

"Apa?"

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi. Kau tidak akan meninggalkan Lay lagi. Tidak peduli seberat apa keadaannya, jangan tinggalkan aku dan Lay lagi.. Biarkan kami membantumu menghadapi semua bersama."

"Aku berjanji, Kyungsoo."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Terima kasih.."

.

Jongin terbangun dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal, dengan keringat bercucuran di wajahnya. Ia nampak resah dan sangat ketakutan. Mimpi buruk menghantuinya lagi, mimpi Lay akan meninggalkan ia dan Kyungsoo. Ia sangat ketakutan saat ini, tapi Kyungsoo tidak ada untuk menemaninya. Mungkin Kyungsoo membeli makanan untuk sarapan hari ini.

Jongin langsung menghampiri Lay, dan mengecek monitor mesin yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda Lay masih hidup dan bernafas. Ia lega semua masih seperti ini, Lay belum meninggalkan mereka. Tapi mimpi buruknya sangat membekas di pikirannya. Ia duduk di kursi di sebelah tempat tidur Lay, meraih tangan Lay dan menciumnya lembut.

"Lay.. Bagaimana keadaanmu nak? Masih ingin tidur hari ini? Lay.. Tadi _appa_ mimpi buruk.. _Appa_ mimpi kau meninggalkan kami semua.. Kamu tinggalkan _eomma_mu menangis, kamu meninggalkan _appa_, kamu meninggalkan kehidupanmu di dunia ini.. Untungnya itu cuma mimpi... Hati _appa_ tetap sakit, takut semua itu terjadi.." Air mata mulai mengalir di pipi Jongin.

"Lay.. kenapa kamu masih belum mau bangun juga? Cepat bangun Lay.. Kami sangat merindukanmu.. Terutama _eomma_mu. Dia merindukanmu Lay, dia merindukanmu di sisinya. Kasihan _eomma_mu selalu menangis setiap saat, hati _appa_ sangat sakit saat melihat wajah cantiknya di basahi oleh air mata kesedihan.. Kau juga merasakan rasa yang sama sepertiku setiap melihat _eomma_mu menangiskan?"

Bagaimanapun Lay tetap berbaring diam tanpa menunjukkan respon sedikitpun kepada orang yang mengajaknya bicara. Tidak ada suara lain selain suara mesin yang menandakan Lay masih hidup dan suara isak Jongin yang mulai tidak terkontol.

"Kim Lay.. _appa _tahu kau masih marah kepadaku.. Kamu juga enggan memaafkan _appa_mu.. Kamu membenci kehadiranku karena semua penderitaan yang telah ku tinggalkan.. Tapi sekali lagi _appa_ katakan itu bukan keinginan _appa_ sama sekali Lay.. _Appa _mencari kalian, _appa_ mencari kalian kemanapun tapi tidak dapat _appa_ temukan.. Bangunlah... Biarkan _appa_ menebus kesalahan _appa_.." Jongin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Lay.. _ap_- eish aku baru ingat sekarang, kalau kamu pernah mengatakan sebutan _appa_ tidak pantas untukku. Baiklah, ya, si bajingan ini. Ya, mungkin itu lebih pantas untukku." Jongin tertawa sedih dengan sebutan barunya. "Kamu pasti sudah muak dengan bajingan ini yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengusik ketenanganmu, kamu pasti sudah lelah melihat wajah bajingan ini. Apa kau tidak mau bangun karena aku masih berada di sini? Iya betul, pasti karena bajingan ini masih belum enyah dari hadapanmu jadi kau tidak mau bangun. Kalau begitu aku sebaiknya pergi dari kehidupanmu supaya kamu bangun."

Tiba-tiba air mata menetes dari mata Lay yang masih tertutup. Jongin melihat itu, air mata Lay terus menetes. Pertanda bagus bagi Jongin, bahwa Lay mulai merespon ucapannya.

"Aku janji aku akan pergi dan kamu harus bangun. Jika kamu tidak bangun, maka perjanjian kita batal. Kamu ingin sekali aku cepat pergi agar tidak mengusik hidupmu lagi kan?! Karena itu cepat bangun agar bajingan tua berengsek ini pergi dari hidupmu!"

Jongin terkejut, Lay mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya yang kaku sedikit demi sedikit. Lagi-lagi pertanda baik, mata Lay mulai terlihat bergerak walau masih tertutup. Dengan cepat Jongin memencet tombol untuk memanggil suster dan dokter agar segera datang ke kamar Lay.

"Iya, Lay. Terus bergerak! Aku janji aku akan pergi, cepat bangun Lay!" Perasaan Jongin senang sekaligus hancur, mungkin dengan Lay merespon kata-katanya, Lay benar-benar ingin Jongin pergi dari kehidupannya. Jongin menangkapnya seperti itu.

Tak lama akhirnya dokter dan beberapa orang suster datang memasuki kamar Lay.

"Maaf, tuan Kim. Mohon mundur dulu agar kami memeriksanya." Dokter dan suster-suster langsung memeriksa Lay dengan cepat. Membuat Jongin berdiri di belakang mereka dan padangannya terhadap Lay terhalang oleh punggung dokter.

"Dok, pasien sadar.." ucap salah satu suster

"Selamat tinggal, Lay.." ucap Jongin lemah meninggalkan kamar Lay.

"Jangan..." Ucapan pertama yang keluar dari mulut Lay dengan lemah dan tak terdengar.

Kyungsoo yang baru kembali membawa sekantung platik makanan sangat kaget melihat dokter dan suster mengerubungi tempat tidur Lay. _Sesuatu pasti sedang terjadi_, pikirnya.

"Dokter Kim, apa yang sedang terjadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo panik.

"Nyonya, anak anda sudah sadar.."

Mendengar hal itu, Kyungsoo langsung menghampiri Lay yang sudah terbuka matanya. Lay dalam bersender duduk di atas ranjang.

"Lay!" Kyungsoo langsung memeluk anak semata wayangnya dengan erat.

"_Eomma.._" Ucap Lay lemah.

"Akhirnya kamu sadar, sayang.. _Eomma_ khawatir sekali, kamu jangan pernah bikin _eomma_ khawatir seperti ini lagi ya.. _Eomma _takut kamu ninggalin _eomma_ di sini.." Kyungsoo menciumi wajah Lay yang masih pucat, air mata Kyungsoo pun tak tertahan.

"Maaf _eomma..."_

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa Lay. Oh, aku sangat merindukanmu, Lay..." Kyungsoo memeluk Lay lagi melepaskan kerinduannya. Kyungsoo sangat bahagia, namun..

"Dokter Kim, dimana Jongin?" Kyungsoo tersadar akan sosok Jongin yang tidak ada saat ia datang tadi. Padahal saat ia meninggalkan ruangan, Jongin masih tertidur.

"Tadi tuan Kim berada di sini.. Bahkan dia yang memanggil kami kesini." Jawab dokter Kim.

"_Eomma_.." Lay tiba-tiba menangis dalam pelukan Kyungsoo. Seketika perasaan Kyungsoo langsung tidak enak seperti suatu yang buruk akan terjadi lagi, seharusnya Jongin berada di sini berbahagia melihat Lay yang telah sadar dan berhasil melewati masa-masa kritisnya. Kemana Jongin? Mengapa dia tidak ada di sini? Mengapa Lay tiba-tiba menangis seperti orang kehilangan?

'_Tidak.. Tidak mungkin... Tidak mungkin kau meninggalkanku lagi kan? Kamu sudah berjanji kepadaku untuk tidak meninggalkan kami lagi.. Jongin!'_

.

.

Jongin berlari ke tangga darurat lalu menangis sekencang-kencangnya di tempat sepi itu. Jongin berteriak kencang mengeluarkan emosi, kesedihan, serta kepedihan atas apa yang akan ia jalani setelah ini. Seperti itukah akhir dari perjuangannya untuk mendapat hidup yang bahagia bersama anak dan wanita yang sangat dicintainya? Haruskah berakhir dengan perpisahan lagi?

"Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak dapat memenuhi janjiku.. Maaf aku melanggar janji kita.. Tapi untuk kebaikan anak kita yang tidak menerima kehadiranku, aku harus pergi Kyungso.. _I'm sorry _Kyungsoo.. Selamat tinggal.. Mungkin sudah sejak awal kita memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama.. Dan tolong ingatlah, aku selalu mencintai kalian dimanapun kalian berada.."

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

A/N:

**Hi there ^^**

**aquaeructo here! Please help me choosing characters for my coming fanfiction!**

**Saya akan membuat fanfiction tentang **_**heirs affair**_**, atau, ya semacam itu lah. Saya bingung apa saya harus membuat characternya menjadi boy x girl atau saya harus membuat GS.**

**Tolong kasih tahu saya yang mana yang saya harus lakukan di kotak review. Kalian juga boleh menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi pemeran utamanya ^^**

**See ya next chapter!**

**Xoxo,**

**aquaeructo**


	6. NOT AN UPDATE

**NOT AN UPDATE**

**.**

Melihat chapter di cerita ini bertambah satu, mungkin kalian kira cerita ini sudah ada lanjutannya lagi, _aanniiii _saya bukan meng_update_, ada sesuatu yang saya ingin ceritakan. Maaf jika ini mengecewakan kalian.

Untuk **misscoak**, terima kasih telah membaca _fanfiction-fanfiction _saya ㅠㅠ Saya selalu merasa _Our Turn Is The Last_ adalah satu-satu fanfiction yang dapat memuaskan saya setelah saya menulisnya. Tidak seperti _Friend Forever _atau _Appa_ yang membuat saya merasa ada yang kurang setelah selesai menulis cerita itu. _Whoever you are, wherever you are, i love you, and thank you._

_Review_ dari **misscoak** membuat saya ingin menyatakan sesuatu tentang _silent reader_. Tapi tenang, saya tidak akan memaki-maki para _silent readers._

Jujur, saya tidak pernah risau dengan _silent reader_, kepala saya tidak pernah dibuat pusing dan tidak ada amarah membara hanya karena memikirkan tentang mereka. Saya tidak pernah peduli tentang banyak orang yang hanya membaca _fanfiction_ saya dan pergi tanpa jejak seperti tidak menghargai hasil kerja saya.

Karena dulu, saya seperti itu! Menjadi seorang _silent reader, _jika ceritanya belum selesai, yang saya lakukan hanyalah mem_bookmark_ cerita itu dan mengeceknya untuk mengetahui apa ceritanya sudah _update _atau belum. Tidak pernah ada pikiran yang terlewat sedikitpun untuk meng-_review_ cerita tersebut.

Hingga suatu hari, saya membaca sebuah _fanfiction_ _chaptered _yang belum _complete_. Di _chapter _terakhir dari fanfiction itu, sang _author _hanya memaki-maki para _silent readers _menggunakan sumpah serapah dan _caps lock _bertebaran dimana-mana. Dia bersumpah akan berhenti menulis jika _silent reader _tidak mengubah diri mereka. Hingga akhirnya dia hanya menjanjikan untuk meng_update _ceritanya jika _reviews _nya sudah mencapai dua ratus, dan sekarang _fanfiction _itu sudah _complete _dengan 31 _chapters_ dan _reviews _yang sudah beribu-ribu.

Mulai dari situ, saya sadar betapa pentingnya _review _untuk seorang _author. Review _adalah seorang _cheerleader _yang mendorong semangat _author _untuk menulis/melanjutkan cerita. Ketika mendapat _review, author _merasa hasil karyanya di hargai, di akui. Walau _review _itu hanya berisi satu-dua kata.

Saya memang merasa kecewa kepada para _silent readers._ Tapi saya mengingat kembali alasan saya mem-_post fanfiction _saya di sini. Saya mem-_posting fanfiction _karena kesukaan saya untuk menulis _fanfiction, _dan ingin membagi hasil karya saya untuk dinikmati oleh orang lain. Saya tidak ingin menjadi _famous._

Dan alasan yang paling pertama mengapa saya mem -_post fanfiction _hanya agar sahabat saya dapat membacanya.

Saya tidak peduli jika _reviews _yang saya dapatkan di _Our Turn Is The Last _hanya 3 dan _Friend Forever _hanya 7. Yang saya tahu, sahabat saya dapat membacanya dan itu sudah cukup.

Sekarang, saya berusaha mempertahankan ketidak-pedulian saya kepada _silent readers._ Karena memang cukup susah untuk menyadarkan seorang _silent reader_, dan marah kepada _silent readers _hanya membuang-buang waktu. Menguras tenaga dan melelahkan pikiran.

.

Saya rasa sudah cukup curcolan saya di sini. Maaf jika kalian menganggap hal ini menganggu -/- Sebagai gantinya saya akan berusaha yang terbaik untuk cerita yang saya akan tulis untuk _finale _dari _Appa_.

Saya mohon jangan terlalu sering me-_review fanfiction _saya dengan pujian, itu membuat saya merasa terlalu hebat dan saya tidak menginginkan merasa seperti itu. Saya juga manusia, pasti saya memiliki kesalahan, tolong _review fanfiction _saya dengan semua yang kalian rasakan saat membaca _fanfiction _saya. Beritahu saya bagian _favorite _kalian, bagian yang kalian rasa sedikit aneh atau kurang nge-_euh _(saya bingung harus menjelaskannya gimana), beritahu kesalahan saya walau itu hanya satu _thypo_. Dan jangan menaruh harapan yang terlalu tinggi kepada saya, saya takut jika apa yang akan saya berikan kepada kalian selanjutnya tidak memenuhi keinginan kalian dan hal itu dapat membuat kekecewaan yang teramat sangat dari kalian kepada saya.

Untuk para _silent readers_, terima kasih telah membaca cerita saya. Saya tahu dalam kehidupan nyata, dalam pikiran, kalian memiliki komentar baik ataupun buruk tentang _fanfiction_ saya. Entah karena malas, atau merasa tidak perlu, kalian memutuskan untuk tidak menyampaikan komentar kalian kepada saya.

Saya juga berterima kasih kepada siapapun yang membuat ide _traffic __stats _pada _site _ini, dengan adanya _traffic __stats_, saya mengetahui ada banyak yang telah membaca _fanfiction_ saya, tidak membuat saya rendah diri karena mengira yang telah membaca _fanfiction _saya hanya orang-orang yang berada di _reviews._

Oh, dan saya adalah seorang PEREMPUAN. Jangan teralihkan hanya karena di _reviews _ada yang memanggil saya _hyung _dan kalian mengira saya adalah seorang laki-laki. (_Well, _memang seharusnya seperti itu sih.)

Sudah, saya benar-benar akan mengakhiri curcol saya sekarang. Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca _fanfiction _saya dan memberi dukungan di kotak _review_.

_I know i'm talking none sense here, but, yeah. I'm feeling pretty embarrassed for posting stuff like this.  
_

**Xoxo,**

aquaeructo


	7. 5

_Because, it's you_

**Appa**

**.**

Gender Switch: Kyungsoo = Yeoja

**.**

**.**

Masih di rumah sakit, siang ini Kyungsoo menyuapi Lay makan siangnya. Lay tidak banyak berbicara, selain karena masih lemah, ada hal lain yang membuat pikirannya sibuk memikirkannya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, ia berusaha bersikap seperti biasa di depan Lay namun sebenarnya ia sangat gelisah, bertanya-tanya dalam hati dimana Jongin. Semenjak Lay sadar, Jongin belum menampakkan batang hidungnya sedikitpun. Membuat dirinya kebingungan mencari alasan mengapa Jongin kembali menghilang.

_Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah? _Perasaan saat Jongin meninggalkan dirinya sendiri kembali menyelimuti hati dan pikirannya. Kyungsoo sangat ketakutan saat ini, dan dengan ketidak mampuan untuk menunjukkan perasaannya memperburuk kondisi rohaninya. Walau Kyungsoo nampak tenang di luar tapi dia sangat berantakan di dalam.

Kyungsoo berusaha menghubungi Kris untuk menanyakan tentang Jongin, tapi Kris sendiri susah untuk dihubungi. _Kemana aku harus bertanya?!_

"_Eomma_, aku sudah kenyang.." Ucap Lay. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Istirahatlah." Kyungsoo mengecup kening Lay, setelah itu ia mengelus-elus lembut pipi Lay sambil memandangi wajah Lay dengan sayu.

_Cklek. _Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Terlihat seorang anak tinggi mengenakan celana selutut dan kaos polo putih memasuki ruangan.

"Selamat siang.."

"Chanyeol-_ah_."

"Hi, Kyungsoo _eomma_." Ucap Chanyeol mendekati Kyungsoo dan Lay. setelah mendengar Lay sadar kemarin, ia berniat untuk menjenguk Lay. Dan sampailah dia kini di ruang rawat Lay.

"Chanyeol, apa kau baik-baik saja sekarang? Apa kau masih merasa sakit?" tanya Lay. Yang terakhir ia ingat, Chanyeol sudah terkapar tak sadarkan diri saat ia menolongnya.

"Lay.. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kepadamu. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Lay hanya memberikan anggukan sebagai jawaban.

"Oh, aku lupa. Tunggu sebentar." Chanyeol berlari kecil keluar ruangan. Lay dapat mendengar suara Chanyeol menyuruh seseorang untuk masuk. Pintu terbuka kembali, sekarang Chanyeol terlihat menarik seorang gadis masuk ke dalam ruangan. Gadis itu menguncir dua rambutnya, dan memakai seragam sekolah Lay.

"Lay, Baekhyun menjengukmu." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun mendekati Kyungsoo dan Lay. Sedangkan yang ditarik hanya menunduk diam.

"Lay, _eomma_ akan keluar sebentar. Chanyeol, dan.. Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo menunjuk ke Baekhyun.

"I-iya nyonya." Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"Jangan panggil nyonya, panggil aku Kyungsoo _eomma_. Baiklah, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, aku titipkan Lay kepada kalian ya."

"_Eomma_, sudahlah. Aku tidak berumur lima tahun lagi." Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar sanggahan dari Lay, ia pun pergi keluar ruangan, melepaskan semua emosi yang telah ia tahan sejak lama dihadapan Lay.

.

Setelah Kyungsoo keluar ruangan, suasana sunyi seketika.

"Lay, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau suka, jadi aku membawakanmu _cupcakes_." Beakhyun menaruh kantong plastik putih di meja sebelah ranjang. "Aku buatkan beberapa rasa. Ya, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau suka."

Lay tertawa kecil. "Terima kasih, Baek."

"Lay.. Waktu itu.. Terima kasih, dan maaf telah membuatmu seperti ini." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Sama-sama, Chanyeol. Tenanglah, ini bukan salahmu. Tapi karena kau meminta maaf, baiklah, aku maafkan kau." Jawab Lay dengan senyum jail terpasang dalam wajahnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Sudahlah, jangan mendramatisir. Kau tidak percaya aku memaafkanmu?"

"_Ck. _Kau terlalu baik.."

"Dan kau terlalu menyebalkan. Kau tahu?" Mereka bertiga tertawa kecil

Hening kembali menghampiri.

"Lay, Chanyeol. Aku pulang dulu ya. Lay, kau cepat sembuh dan keluar dari sini, ujian akhir akan segera dimulai.." Baekhyun berjalan mendekati pintu.

"Tidak akan pulang bersamaku?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tidak, aku harus ke tempat lain dulu. Kau jangan pergi sebelum Kyungsoo _eomma_ datang, ingat Kyungsoo _eomma _menitipkan Lay padamu." Baekhyun menarik pintu dan keluar.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun! Apa kau meledekku?!" Terdengar suara pintu tertutup dan suara tawa Baekhyun yang mulai menjauh.

"Chanyeol-_ah , _sebenarnya aku juga harus berterima kasih kepadamu. Karena tanpa kau ketahui dan secara tidak langsung, kau telah mempertemukanku dengan.." Suara Lay terasa berat untuk menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"_Appa_mu." Chanyeol melengkapi ucapan Lay yang tak terselesaikan, sedangkan Lay hanya tertunduk.

"Lay, mau mendengar cerita tentang _appa_mu?" Lay tidak menjawab tapi Chanyeol menyimpulkan Lay ingin mendengar apa yang akan ia ceritakan.

"Seperti yang kita tahu, orangtua-ku dan orangtua-mu adalah sahabat. Dulu, beberapa bulan sekali, Jong _appa_, atau _appa_mu, selalu datang menemui _appa_ku lalu mereka selalu pergi berdua dan kembali lagi dengan wajah yang sedih dan kecewa, terutama di wajah _appa_mu. Saat itu aku masih kecil yang tidak mengerti apa-apa penasaran, hingga aku mulai besar dan mulai mengerti. Dari situ, aku tahu jika Jong _appa _mencari-cari anak dan ibu dari anaknya itu kemanapun dari yang mungkin hingga yang tidak mungkin tapi hasilnya selalu mengecewakan. Dulu, diam-diam aku sempat melihat Jong _appa_ menangis-nangis di hadapan _eomma _dan _appa_ku. _Bertemu dan hidup bersama mereka _adalah kata yang paling sering aku dengar dari mulut Jong _appa_. Saat aku melihat Jong _appa_ menangis, aku ikut-ikutan menangis di balik pintu. Dia terlihat sangat _menyedihkan_."

Chanyeol terus menceritakan bagaimana tersiksanya Jongin dulu pada saat mencari keluarganya. Lay yang mendengarkannya terus menahan sesak di dada dan sakit di tenggorokannya karena berusaha mati-matian menahan tangis dan air mata agar tidak jatuh di hadapan Chanyeol. Mendengarkan Chanyeol memberikannya pencerahan, sekarang ia dapat melihat Jongin secara positif . Selama ini ia berpikiran buruk tentang Jongin, tanpa menyadari mereka menderita di tempat masing-masing.

Chanyeol yang sudah selesai bercerita terdiam melihat Lay. Wajah Lay diam tapi menyiratkan dengan jelas rasa sedih, sesal, sakit dan rindu yang mendalam. Sebagai sesama anak laki-laki, Chanyeol mengerti perasaan Lay saat ini. Ia pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Lay yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Lay, kalau begitu aku pulang ya." Chanyeol meninggalkan Lay dengan perasaan yang tak tergambar di dalam hatinya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia menanti kehadiran Jongin di ambang pintu kamarnya. Tapi orang yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang.

_Apa dia benar-benar pergi?_

Dulu, Lay bersumpah untuk tidak lagi menunggu sesosok ayah untuk datang kedalam kehidupannya. Tapi kini, ia mengingkari janjinya dan menunggu sosok ayah itu untuk datang kembali. Tatapan matanya tidak lepas dari dari pintu, hingga ia lelah sendiri dan tertidur.

* * *

A/N: **Halo, para penggila fanfiction.**

**Maaf ff **_**Appa **_**tidak update-update. Maaf chapter ini updatenya sedikit banget.. Alasannya bukan gara-gara saya marah **_**silent readers **_**dan jadi mogok **_**kerja..**_** Alasannya, saya sedang mengalami penyakit klasik seorang author. Apa penyakitnya? Tebak aja sendiri ;D**

**DAN, karena ulangan kenaikan kelas sudah dekat, ff ini tidak akan update mungkin dalam beberapa minggu. Mohon atas pengertian /deep bow/**

**Bagi para siswa yang menghadapi ulangan ini, **_**fighting!**_** Ingat jika nilai rapot menentukan fasilitas yang kita gunakan dalam hidup! Kalo nilainya jelek, fasilitas diambil. Kalo nilainya bagus, dikasih pujian kata. #klasik**

**Chapter selanjutnya adalah final **_**Appa**_**. Semoga apa yang ada di otak saya sesuai dengan apa yang kalian harapkan :D**

**See ya next chapter!**

**Xoxo,**

**aquaeructo**


End file.
